In the pursuit of love
by bluJewel stories
Summary: When it might seem like everything is all right, Jewel suddenly leaves the clinic without Blu. Will Blu be able to find his love? Does Jewel really love Blu? Is there a danger for Jewel?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Outlet**

Blu and Jewel gently landed on the hot asphalt, standing in front of three people. Tulio came first because he noticed that Jewel had probably broken her wing.

"She's hurt, but she should be fine," said Tulio initially. Fernando and Linda approached a moment later, as they were still in shock that somehow they were standing in front of them. Linda looked bewildered at this point as she had no idea how they escaped the plane.

"But how did you get back here?" said Linda surprised. Blu turned back, there was a wave of fire and smoke in the distance. There was a slight outline of the rear part of the plane.

"They crashed..." Linda mumbled when she saw this sad sight. Tulio didn't pay any attention to it, because he was looking at Jewel, who was resisting a moment before. But Blu motivated her, so Tulio had no difficulty with examining Jewel.

"We'd better go to the aviary," said Tulio, taking Blu and Jewel on his shoulders.

"So let's not waste any time," said Linda, then everyone ran along the long beach to get to the aviary.

"Blu, I'm afraid..." said Jewel with fear, looking at her wing all out of shape with shock and fear.

"Don't worry about it Jewel, it's just a scratch." He answered with a smile. A moment later, Jewel noticed that blood was bleeding from Blu's neck.

"Blu, your neck," said Jewel. Blu looked at her, in fact, his neck was bleeding.

"It's probably Nigel's fault, I'll be fine," said Blu, trying to get Jewel to focus on her health. Soon they reached the aviary. It was quite early in the morning, the sun was still rising, so the aviary was closed. Luckily, Tulio always had the keys with him, so even wearing this strange outfit Tulio pulled out the keys. Tulio opened the glass door and everyone went inside. The reception desk was empty, as well as the corridor and the treatment room. But first they went to the observation room, where birds were subjected to special observations. Seeing various devices, Jewel felt uncomfortable and again wanted to escape from Tulio's hands. But Blu again stopped her, calming her soul.

"Sit down, I have to be alone," said Tulio. As he said, they did. At first Blu wanted to go with Tulio, but he forbade him.

"It's better this way," said Linda. Blu just sighed and followed his instructions. Meanwhile, Tulio had already taken an X-ray. Jewel was upset at the time, but she tried to be calm. A moment later everything ended and she could rest for a while. Tulio looked carefully at the photo, his face was not happy.

"Jewel has a broken wing and needs to be operated on," said Tulio loudly. When Linda got up, she felt something warm on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a strip of blood on the right side of Blu's body.

"Blu, you're bleeding!" screamed a frightened Linda. Tulio, hearing this, approached Blu, looking at him.

"I'll give him sleeping pills when the wound heals," said Tulio with a reassuring tone. Linda managed to calm down when she heard this.

"So what about Jewel?" asked Linda.

"She needs to be operated on," repeated Tulio. Blu looked at Jewel, who didn't understand the words. But his facial expression wasn't a good sign.

"Blu, what does it mean?" she asked with fear.

"Well... You'll be anesthetized, you won't even feel a thing," said Blu convincingly. Jewel smiled a little, Blu smiled a little, but his smile was artificial.

"Wait here, the surgery will take some time when I have to do it myself," said Tulio, taking Jewel gently on his hands again. A moment later, Jewel and Tulio left the observation room to go to the treatment room. A moment later, Tulio returned to the observation room. He quickly gave a pill for Blu and a key for Linda.

"Blu is about to fall asleep, take him to the aviary," asked Tulio and then withdrew to the treatment room again. Blu almost immediately started to feel the effect of the tablet, which forced him to sleep. He felt pain and dizziness. Linda, carrying Blu, opened the door to the artificial jungle and put him next to the stream.

"Good night, Blu," said Linda when she closed the door. Blu was in darkness, it was very dark in the cage, and Blu fell into a deep sleep. Blu had a rather strange dream. He dreamt that Nigel had survived and that he was somewhere here to settle the score. He dreamt that Jewel had been kidnapped and needed help. He will help her, but it will be too late.

Later he dreamt that he was in Sao Paulo and that he was watching the sunset there. It was all one big and long weird dream, but Blu didn't wake up, on the contrary - he fell into a deeper dream. He dreamt that he was tired, but did not know why or how long he was tired. Later he dreamt that he was alone in the human jungle looking for something. During this rest, Blu had very long dreams, which made him unable to wake up. Soon everything became darker, the dream became less and less visible, everything became blurred, and the sounds began to fade. Soon Blu opened his eyes and didn't see anything. He thought he had been kidnapped again, but noticed a small light source - a small window in the door. Blu approached it to see where he was. Soon Blu heard Linda screaming, which disturbed him. Blu flew up to the wooden door, put his head to the glass, and listened.

"How come Jewel isn't here?!" shouted Linda upset.

"When I finished operating Jewel, I put her to sleep... When she woke up I don't know how, but her wing was immediately operational," said a stunned Tulio.

"And so?" Linda asked. Tulio showed them a window that was open.

"Jewel flew out that window?" asked Linda surprised. Tulio nodded in fear of Linda's reaction.

"It's okay... Where could she be?" asked Linda.

"I don't know... The operation was performed 10 hours ago and she was finished 8 hours ago," answered Tulio.

"At this time of year, birds usually fly to bigger cities," added Tulio.

"Amazing... Amazing!" screamed Linda and left the aviary. Tulio tried to stop her, but eventually he left the building.

"I was late... I have to find her," thought Blu with determination. He opened the door gently and flew to a nearby desk.

"Birds usually go to bigger cities... So Jewel could go... Sao Paulo!" thought Blu with enthusiasm. Blu noticed on the GPS desk and a small bag.

"I'll need it," said Blu. He turned on the GPS and his screen was brightened.

"Choose your route" said the male voice.

"Sao Paulo" said Blu. After a few seconds Blu received an answer.

"You chose Sao Paulo... The search is complete" answered the male voice. Blu looked at the open door and sighed sadly.

"Forgive me Linda but I must find her," said Blu. He put the GPS in a bag and then left the aviary through the same window as Jewel a few hours ago.

"Hold on Jewel! I'll find you!"

* * *

That's right, another story! I hope you enjoy Blu's journey! As always, thank you to RiodanJanio97, who helps me to write chapters for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2_**: First journey**_

Blu's out of the aviary watching Linda. He knew Linda would be worried about him again, but he wanted to find Jewel at all costs, no matter where she was.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do it," thought Blu looking ahead. Blu took out the GPS to see how many kilometres he was away from the target. To do this, he took out the GPS, touched the screen with his claws, and the screen brightened up immediately.

"438 km" muttered Blu with a slight disappointment. He knew how many kilometres it was, so he immediately expected how long it would be.

"It is good that I leave at night. The temperature is lower and I won't be so tired," thought Blu, looking for any advantages. The loneliness with which he travelled was the most troublesome for him. There was no one he could talk to, just him and the random sounds of different animals, or people who came home, or cars that travelled in an unknown direction. Soon Blu left Rio de Janeiro, underneath which there was a forest that seemed to have no end. The moon that was seen in the night sky was huge and illuminated the earth very thoroughly. It was so bright that Blu could see exactly where he was flying, what was in front of him and what was under him. Half an hour later Blu decided to rest for a while, because he felt a strong pain in his wings. For this purpose he settled in a forest clearing, where the silence of the grave reigned. From time to time Blu heard a grasshopper or other insect, which was near him. Blu took out the GPS out of his GPS bag to see what distance he had covered in those 30 long minutes.

"Only 20 kilometers" sighed Blu. Only he thought that maybe Jewel is in Sao Paulo was supporting his spirit. Blu looked at the moon, it was even in the middle of the horizon, which meant it was midnight.

"It is midnight... I should be there before sunrise," thought Blu. He hid the device in the bag and continued his flight. Less than 10 minutes later he stopped again, this time in a small village to have a drink. He was slightly surprised, because she expected it to be quiet there as well, but it was quite the opposite; human voices were heard. Nevertheless, Blu flew up to one well in the middle of the village. Fortunately it was full, so Blu only had to bend down to quench his thirst. After a drink, Blu quickly took out the GPS to check the direction in which he was going to travel, and then headed in the direction shown by the device. When he was flying alone, he wondered if it would be a good idea to take Nico and Pedro with him. During their adventure together he liked them very much, he could say they were his friends.

"I could take them with me... At least I'd have company," Blu wondered.

"But now it's too late to think about it... Now I'm alone, only the GPS reader is my companion," thought Blu. Blu often turned his back to see how far away he was from Rio. He no longer saw the statue of Christ the Redeemer, or the lights that would illuminate the city. Blu sometimes was over a forest, sometimes he flew over rivers. Sometimes he flew over smaller towns, where he stopped to rest and drink. During one of the stops, Blu looked at the sky. The moon was no longer perfect in the middle of the horizon, so it was already after midnight. Also Blu's hunger started to annoy him. In order to do that, Blu started to look at various bushes that grew around him. Unfortunately, these shrubs were not very diverse, mostly ordinary shrubs. Blu started to feel more and more hunger, which started to annoy him more and more.

"Just a moment more Blu... Just a moment" Blu annoyingly said to himself. Soon after 15 minutes of searching for Jewel he managed to find his favourite fruits, mango.

"Mango, finally!" said the happy Blu. He flew to the tree where these fruits were growing, and then he started to pick them one by one. He picked three of them to be full, but not to get a ride. It was more of a middle class product, but it wasn't enough.

"It's a good thing they were at least that way," thought Blu when he finished eating his early breakfast. Blu was so hungry that he ate three fruits without leaving any leftovers. Blu approached a nearby pond to wash his beak and his wings, which were covered in sticky mango juice. When he washed them, he took the GPS out of his bag, checking how many kilometers he could fly and how much more he still had to travel.

"Less than 100 kilometres... Jewel has flown so much," he thought, wondering how much longer he had to fly for. He was surprised that despite her wing, which had just undergone surgery, Jewel managed to overcome such a distance. Despite his surprise Blu hid the GPS and started to head towards Sao Paulo. The moon started to move slowly and the night sky was getting brighter and brighter. According to Blu's calculations, it was supposed to be in place before sunrise, so he started to have some doubts about his calculations. But even that thought didn't stop him from continuing his task. He was determined to find the person he loved almost at first sight. When Blu noticed that the sun had already started to shine with small outlines, he started to look more and more at the device that led him to his destination. Every time he took it out, it turned out that it was closer to the target by a full 5 kilometers. Soon after the GPS began to show only 20 kilometers, Blu decided to take a longer break to rest, drink and eat properly. He was lucky to have landed at a bazaar that was empty. Near the bazaar there was a well from which he drew fresh water.

"Nothing like water from a well," thought Blu with relief when he had already had time to drink it. Then Blu flew to the station where the fruits were located. He didn't need much time to find mangoes. He looked at the sides to see if he was alone and then took another three mangos, just like a few hours ago. As before, he ate them without leaving any leftovers.

"Mango is much better than nuts," thought Blu when he had already eaten his food. Blu sat idly by for a few minutes and then decided to complete his first trip without any breaks. Time passed quite quickly, and Blu seemed to slow down. He thought so, because it was already a hot sunrise and it was still far from Sao Paulo. The sun began to shine on his chocolate eyes, his body became brighter in the sunshine. Soon the GPS voice uttered words that made Blu very happy.

"You've reached your destination," said the male voice. In front of Blu there was a huge metropolis with several dozen tree hollows.

"Jewel, I will find you... I promise" mumbled Blu and then flew into the concrete jungle.

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _**São Paulo**_

Blu crossed the city border for the first time being in a strange place without Linda. He felt strange, but he also felt a sense of freedom. He could fly wherever he wanted to go and no one could stop him. Blu flew over tall skyscrapers that were so clean that their glass walls reflected sunlight and the reflection of Blu he was looking at. For the first time he could see live such wonders created by man. He was amazed, but at the same time he was afraid of these buildings.

"If they had collapsed..." Blu thought, imagining how much damage these skyscrapers could have done if they had unluckily fallen on the city. Not only these huge building wonders created this city. There were also small parks that were covered with living grass, and there was a swarm of animals. Blu took the GPS out of his bag and woke him up by touching the screen with his black claw. The screen brightened up showing the city plan. Blu gently magnified the map to see exactly where it is. Blu didn't see anyone like Jewel in the air, but despite that he didn't lose hope that he could find it in Sao Paulo.

"I hope I'm lucky," thought Blu when he decided to explore the first area of parks where there was a good chance of finding Jewel. When Blu heard the sounds of all the vehicles that were moving on the streets, they were killing him, but that didn't stop him from doing his job. Soon Blu was in the park zone, seeing dozens of birds around him. Unfortunately, he didn't see any that looked the same as Jewel. Nevertheless, Blu flew into the crowd of birds, who were wandering from their hollows to the fresh air, or vice versa. Blu looked at everything carefully, but only he stood out from the crowd. Blu visited every part of the park, often flying very low above the heads of people who went to the park. Some people tried to drive Blu away with their hands, but when they tried to do it, Blu wasn't there anymore. Unfortunately, the next hours of visiting the park were unsuccessful, because Blu was still alone. Blu sat down for a moment on one of the branches to catch his breath, because the night trip was very bad.

"Somewhere she has to be," thought Blu, determined. He took out his GPS, which was shimmering in the sun, and then turned it on. He shrunk the map to see the greater part of the city.

"There, in the west," thought Blu, turning to the west.

"On the other side of the city" finished Blu. After 10 minutes of rest Blu went up in the air, crossing the city to go to the other end of the city. During his travels Blu paid attention to all kinds of billboards, which in his opinion were huge.

"I never thought I'd see them live..." he thought with disbelief about it. They were all of different kinds, some covered almost half of the building, some were so small that they didn't occupy half of the building. Blu looked at the sun, could say that it was already afternoon, which surprised Blu.

"Time flies so fast, and I still haven't found Jewel..." thought Blu. Soon Blu noticed the second park, which was similar to the previous one, which discouraged Blu a bit. Despite that, Blu still felt determination and still flew into the green hangings. He still saw a lot of birds, but still didn't see Jewel. Blu successively checked the places in the park, where Jewel could be, but without any success. Blu was so absorbed by the search that he didn't even notice that clouds came to the sky and that it was starting to rain. Blu felt a few drops on his head, which attracted his attention.

"Damn!" mumbled Blu. Soon the usual rain turned into a downpour and a storm broke out. Blu was looking for any shelter, but the attempts were unsuccessful.

"Come here!" suddenly a hoarse voice, which came from a tall tree, sounded. Blu turned around but didn't see anyone.

"Here!" The voice spoke again. Blu noticed two scarlet macaws in the hole that asked Blu to go to them. Blu, having no shelter, accepted the offer. He checked if his bag was tightly closed and then flew into the hole. His feathers were all wet and cold.

"Please sit down," said the macaw cordially. Blu thanked him and sat down on a comfortable couch. The male and female characters sat down next to Blu, but said nothing. It was a bit surprising for Blu, but he tried to be calm. Soon after a small meeting between them, a male bird poked Blu to start a conversation.

"How did you get here? You don't look like you're from here?" Asked the scarlet female.

"From Minnesota, but recently I live in Rio de Janeiro...so how do you know I'm not from here?" Blu asked. The macaw stretched out its leg and Blu noticed that it had a ring on its leg.

"Most of the birds have this thing here," said the female macaw. Blu nodded his head and pulled out his GPS to check his position. The two characters watched with curiosity what Blu was doing.

"Who are you?" asked Blu.

"I'm Jason, and this is my wife Becky," said Jason.

"What is it?" asked Jason a moment later.

"This?" said Blu when he showed them the GPS. Jason nodded with a head movement to look closer at the device.

"It's a so-called GPS. Thanks to him, I know where I am," said Blu.

"Are you looking for something?" asked Becky.

"Yes... Have you seen such a blue, slightly lighter macaw than me?" Blu asked.

"I didn't... Unfortunately, I didn't... Why are you looking for it here?" asked Jason. Blu tried to concentrate in order to find out where he was, but the sound of rain and the sound of lightning effectively deconstructed it.

"Well, it doesn't matter... I have to go..." said Blu getting up from the couch. He still felt cold, trembled all over, but decided to leave the apartment. When Blu spread his wings Jason grabbed him by one, and Blu was surprised and turned around.

"In this weather? You are shaking all over... Stay here," said Jason convincingly. Blu looked at Becky, who also had the same opinion.

"It's better for you," said Becky. Blu sighed and then he went back to the couch and sat down helplessly putting on his wings.

"When I find her..." said Blu sadly.

"I'm sure you'll find her... It's only a matter of time," he said, giving Blu hope.

"If you want, you can stay here tonight," suggested Becky. Blu looked at one big bed for two birds and one a little more modest. Blu turned towards the exit, it was still raining, it was even worse. The gloomy weather was joined by the wind, which blew with maximum force. Blu resigned sighed while looking at thanks to Jason and Becky.

"Thank you" said Blu and then he went to bed and lay down on it. He adapted the pillow to his body and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Jewel. I'll see you soon," was the last thing Blu said before drifting off to sleep.

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _**A Longer Route**_

That night was very cloudy. Every few moments there was a powerful thunder striking the ground, which was always close to the tree where Blu and his new friends were. When Blu lay down on his bed, he fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming about what would happen next and about his missing partner. Blu was in the jungle where it was raining and fog was hovering around it. It wandered as if without any goal, pushing through large leaves of vegetation that grew next to it.

"Blu!" suddenly Blu heard the voice of a girl he knew.

"Jewel?" asked Blu looking at all sides.

"Blu!" repeated the same voice. The echo was reflected directly to Blu.

"Jewel where are you?!" shouted Blu running towards the voice. Despite the fact that he didn't really see much, he ran without worrying about anything around. Suddenly, when he was running, he unexpectedly fell down stumbling over something hard.

"Jewel!" screamed Blu, but nobody spoke anymore.

"Welcome back Blu" suddenly a familiar voice came out and Blu felt a terrible headache. At that moment Blu's dream broke away instantly and then he reflexively lifted his head from the pillow (which really was a GPS bag) and hit the ceiling of the hole.

"It's just a dream... It's just a dream..." He repeated while rubbing his head with his wing. Blu looked at the exit, it was still raining. Lightning was brightening up the view for a moment and the wind was whistling in a gloomy tone. The apartment was quiet because everyone was asleep. Blu looked at the hosts to make sure they were asleep. Blu slowly got up from his bed and went to the exit. He looked around the park, which anyway was barely visible, because the drops of rain effectively covered everything.

"Where are you Jewel? Where are you?" asked Blu in his thoughts, looking into the empty distance. Suddenly Blu felt someone touching his arm. Slowly he turned around seeing Jason's dark face, which was looking at Blu with concern.

"You will find her... You will find her," said Jason quietly while standing next to Blu.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" asked a surprised Blu. Jason looked at his wife with concern.

"I was looking too," answered Jason. Blu also looked at Becky, who slept sweetly.

"How is that?" asked Blu.

"With these rings it's not exactly the truth," answered Jason. Blu looked again at Jason's golden wedding ring, which was hooked on his leg.

"So where did you get it from?" asked Blu.

"Becky and I were animals for experiments," said Jason.

"How is that?" asked Blu.

"I mean, only Becky was. Once we were kidnapped in a laboratory and imprisoned there. When I came there, Becky was already there," answered Jason.

"How long were you there?" asked Blu.

"A year... Maybe two... Becky was very nervous at the first meeting, she said she hadn't seen the sun for a year," he said sadly.

"So how did you escape?" asked Blu.

"During one experiment a fire broke out, everyone managed to escape," answered Jason.

"Everyone?" repeated Blu, surprised.

"Everyone who has such a ring was in that torture complex," replied Jason. Blu nodded with the movement of his head and watched with compassion for Becky. He regretted her fate very much.

"I'm sorry," said Blu after a moment of silence.

"We have lived here for half a year. I think this is our home," answered Jason.

"Let's hope so," Blu replied supporting his opinion. They were silent for a moment to listen to nature's music in silence. It was still raining and thundering, that night the rain didn't weaken for a moment.

"Now let's go to sleep... A long journey ahead of you," said Jason as he withdrew from his position as he approached the bed.

"Thank you," said Blu when Jason was standing by the bed. Jason smiled gently as he lay down next to Becky. Soon Blu went up to his bed and improved the bag with the device.

"I'll find you," said Blu and closed his eyelids. A few hours later, the sun started to rise and only through the gaps between the clouds did it show up. It was still cloudy, but at least it wasn't raining any more and it was relatively warm. When Blu woke up he heard two voices talking to each other. Blu opened his eyes and noticed Becky and Jason sitting at the table.

"Good morning" they said hello to Blu when he straightened himself out.

"Hello" said Jason.

"You want to eat with us?" suggested Becky. Blu looked at the fresh fruit. There was mangoes on the table, which looked very tasty. Blu felt hungry, he would like to have breakfast with them, but he didn't want to make trouble.

"No thank you... I'll eat when I'm on the road," said Blu.

"Don't bother, eat with us," she tried to persuade Blu, but it didn't work.

"I don't want to cause any trouble, I'll be on my way in a moment," said Blu.

"Let me show you where mangoes grow," suggested Jason when he got up from the table. Blu looked at Becky, she confirmed with a head movement, so Blu agreed.

"We'll be back in half an hour, honey," said Jason when he and Blu left the apartment. It was still cloudy outside and the wind was still blowing, but it was much weaker than at night.

"Why do you want to show me where mangoes grow?" Blu asked.

"It's worth eating something before the journey," answered Jason. After a few minutes, Blu and Jason were in front of a tree where large and juicy mangoes were growing.

"Ta-da!" said Jason when he presented a tree for Blu. Blu quickly flew up to him, picking one of the biggest fruits that hung on this tree. He quickly began to eat this fruit. Jason looked at it with surprise, because he had never seen a bird that would eat such a big fruit in such a short time.

"I think you must have been really hungry," said Jason, still surprised.

"You should eat before the journey," said Blu with a smile on his face. A moment later Blu and Jason started to come home because Blu forgot to take the GPS with him.

"Empty, nobody's here," said Blu when he was surprised that nobody's in the air.

"It's normal if it's cloudy. Jason answered. A moment later, Blu and Jason were standing right in front of the house. They went inside, but Blu only stood by the bed as if he were meditating.

"Are you all right?" asked Jason when he approached him.

"What? Ah... Yes, of course... It's all right," answered Blu by pulling the GPS out of his bag. He quickly started it up and then entered the target: "Salvador". The device quite quickly found another one of Blu's target and then showed the distance it divides.

"Almost 2,000 kilometres..." mumbled Blu. He saw in which direction he should go, and then when he was putting on the bag, he was standing at the exit.

"Well... Thank you for your hospitality, see you later!" said Blu when he left the apartment.

"What do you think, sweetheart, will it work?" asked Becky to Jason when Blu flew away.

"I can see determination in his eyes, he can do it," answered Jason, and then they both went back to their apartment.

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_: Salvador

"I hope it doesn't rain... If it rains again I will have to make a stop and it will not be a good situation for me!" He thought as Blu was looking at clouds that were quite dark, which made him afraid that it might rain. Soon other macaws started to come out of their nests, looking for food. Most of the birds collected mangoes, but also those who decided to enjoy Brazil nuts.

"How can you eat them... Gross!" thought Blu when he imagined himself eating nuts. When Blu was thinking about the nuts and their taste, he suddenly heard the voice of a loud and roaring engine.

"What was that?" said Blu to himself when he heard the roar of a powerful motor again. Blu decided to follow the sound waves that directed it straight ahead. A moment later, Blu saw a track in front of it, which consisted of several straights and a dozen or so corners.

Blu quickly took out the GPS to check his position. He turned on the GPS, every few moments it lasted, but finally he managed to locate himself.

"Wow!" said a fascinated Blu when he saw a real racing facility in front of him.

Blu had already seen a couple of racing vehicles on the track that were gliding under a fairly wet track. Blu knew that the track had to be at least a little bit wet because there were drops of water floating behind the cars.

"I wonder what it's like to drive over 300km/h," Blu wondered when he saw a passing navy blue car go into the box. In the service alley there was already a team of mechanics waiting for him, who immediately picked up the car and then introduced it to the garage.

"We're about to start the qualifying session in a moment, and it's going to be a really hot fight, as there's going to be a downpour in about 30 minutes!" Suddenly Blu heard the male voice of a commentator coming from his cabin.

"Rain?! It can't rain... It can't!" thought Blu stressed.

"I have to hurry to fly as much as possible and I have to find some shelter," thought Blu when he hid his GPS and headed for Salvador.

"I've never seen such an object before..." thought Blu fascinated when the track was only visible at an angle of the eye. But that was enough for Blu to be able to admire this great racetrack. However, Blu knew that his time was relatively short, because according to the data provided by the commentator, the rain was supposed to start raining in about half an hour, so it really isn't much time.

"If I hurry up, I may be able to fly 100 kilometres... Although it's not much anyway..." he thought with a slight disappointment of Blu. Blu had to beat Sao Paulo all over again, because in order to reach Salvador you have to go back almost to Rio.

"If I don't find her this time, the chance to find her is really small..." Blu thought looking at the GPS, which slowly changed the value of the kilometres to a smaller one. But even that didn't comfort Blu, because he saw a big gray cloud behind him, which didn't promise good weather. Blu expected that the rain would be as rich as the previous night, which he spent with randomly met birds.

"I feel sorry for Becky... To be trapped and not see the real sun for a year... A nightmare!" thought Blu, remembering Jason's words.

Additionally, Blu remembered the rings that both Jason and Becky were wearing. They were small, gold and small rings, which were quite tightly clenched on their legs. Blu noticed that also in parks birds also had these rings, which gave him a view of how many birds were trapped.

"It must have really been a torture complex," thought Blu. Blu was so much in his mind that he didn't even notice that he was already behind the gates of Sao Paulo and now he's overlooking the forest. He only had time to look around when he heard the sirens of a police car driving along a dirt road. Sao Paulo was now a slight outline of sight, through which not much detail could be seen anyway. The outline left the highest skyscrapers of the city clouds. Blu had in front of it a large part of the forest, which was left to wild nature. Near the forest there was a wide highway, which was crossed by a few hundred cars, who were either coming back from Sao Paulo or going there.

Suddenly Blu turned back and noticed that the cloud had begun to catch up with him and that it was likely to rain soon, which was bad news for him. After all, he couldn't stop all the time and finally find Jewel...wherever he was. Blu saw some water vapour in the distance behind him, so he expected, or even was sure, that the people qualifying was already in a downpour.

"I can't imagine driving in a downpour... With such engines," thought Blu, thinking of the competing drivers who, despite the unfavourable conditions, have to prove that they deserve a place in the team. Soon a dark cloud caught up with Blu and Blu was hidden under her large body.

"Maybe it won't rain here..." he thought with hope of Blu. At the moment, when the cloud hid him despite his tiredness, he decided to speed up a bit in order to be able to cover as much of the route as he could. However, his hope ended only with dreams, because a few minutes later the first drops of rain started to appear, what Blu felt on his head.

"When it starts raining heavy rain he'll give up," thought Blu, flying on without paying attention to the rain drops. He checked his bag to make sure it was tightly closed and that the water wouldn't get into the device that was most important to him. But it didn't stop raining, it was even worse now. The drops turned into drizzle and the drizzle into a good rain. Blu hurriedly started to look for any shelter where he could wait the whole downpour. At the same time he tried to fly under forest trees to keep the bag as little wet as possible, because he didn't want the device in the bag to get wet.

"There must be an empty place somewhere," growled upset Blu, unsuccessfully seeking shelter. Every hole was occupied, so Blu had to stay outside and his feathers started to get wet. Desperate, he still sought shelter, but the deeper he was in the forest, the fewer hollows there were, which were occupied anyway. Soon Blu heard the thunder of lightning from afar, which was not yet visible in the sky, because the trees obstructed the view.

"Beautifully..." He mumbled Blu while being upset looking around the forest, not a single free apartment. Blu decided to fly even deeper into the forest, because he was losing hope and started to act desperately. Suddenly Blu noticed a small hill in the middle of the forest, in which there was a cave.

"A Cave!" shouted Blu gladly seeing the stone shelter. Blu quickly went under a huge boulder to hide from the storm. He looked at his bag, it was all wet, and the black colour seemed more vivid. However, the bag was well closed, so Blu didn't care that the device could be wet. After a short rest, Blu looked into the depths of the cave, but didn't notice anything. He probably entered the cave not expecting what character he would meet in the middle of the labyrinth...

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6: _**Prisoner of the labyrinth**_

Blu entered the cave knowing that this downpour will last at least until midnight, so there is no chance to escape from the cave in any way. Let's be honest - Blu was trapped in it.

"Great... Not only I can't leave her, but I can't see anything," said the upset Blu without seeing anything. All he could see were nearby trees and drops of rain. In addition, the echo of the storm was getting louder and louder, so Blu expected that the storm would be there and that's for sure.

"All right... I'm about to pull out the GPS and see what we have here..." thought Blu after looking for a castle. In addition, the bag was all wet, so it wasn't a nice experience for Blu. He dragged the lock to the other side and then put the wing into the bag. Fortunately, the bag from the inside was completely dry, which calmed down Blu. The device was also dry, so Blu probably took it out and touched it in the dark trying to find the switch. When he found it, he pressed the button and his eyes were shocked because the sudden brightness blinded him. He quickly turned the tablet the other way so that the light would fall on what was in front of him. When his eyes got used to the darkness again, he noticed two entrances, each leading deep into the dark.

At first Blu didn't want to go there, but when he heard the rain drops, he thought it would be good to look around.

"When I can't hear the rain anymore, I'll be back," thought Blu when he approached the two corridors.

"Well... I like the right side so..." He mumbled and then headed for the corridor on the right side. He entered it with uncertainty, carefully listening to any sounds, but there was no sign of any fear.

"It looks safe..." he thought still with a little bit of uncertainty Blu was watching the place. Soon, as he was still walking forward, there were corridors in front of him again. Blu stood over a serious choice of whether to go deeper or wait for the rain to stop. Something told him, however, that he had to go down there, he just had to. Blu tilted the tablet a little bit up, and then surprised he noticed a red inscription, which looked as if it was written in blood.

"GET OUT OF HERE"

"Is that blood?" said Blu to himself as he walked two meters backwards. Blu was terrified of the inscription, but his intuition said not to give up.

"If something happens, your intuition will kill you," said Blu jokingly and then walked into corridor one.

The corridor was wider this time, but darker this time. Even the light of the device didn't help him much, so Blu used mainly his hearing.

"Hello? Somebody here?" shouted Blu, but only the echo answered: "Hello? Is anybody here? Hello... Someone... Here... It's..."

Blu took a step forward and then the ground broke underneath him.

"Aaaaah!" shouted Blu when he fell. Everything when pitch black when Blu hit the floor. And all was silent.

30 minutes later.

Blu woke up, his head was terribly sore, the beginning couldn't get up because of that. Next to him there was a GPS, he took it quickly, but his condition was not good. The fast device was all broken, the device did not react to the touch.

"Oh, s***... S***! S***! S***! Not good, oh, not good!" screamed Blu, but from time to time he interrupted, because his head, which still hurt him, interrupted him. Blu pressed the button to start the device (fortunately the start button worked), and then the brightness came back to a gentle level. Blu felt disgust when he noticed skulls of different animals and their bones next to each other.

"Where am I?!" shouted Blu with disgust and horror. Blu turned around and noticed another inscription, probably written in blood.

"Left, Left, Right, Right, Right... A brighter shadow gives hope.

"Um... I think this is the way out..." thought Blu, but he couldn't really understand much, his head was still dazzled. To at least alleviate the pain, Blu put a damp bag on his head to make him feel better. So Blu decided to listen to this advice, or whatever it is, as he put it in his mind. Blu was in a small stone room where there were bones. Blu looked up to see the hole in the ground through which it had been inserted, but there was no hole. There was not even a small gap. Blu, disoriented by this fact, decided to go deep into the darkness to be able to leave the cave. A moment later Blu had two corridors to choose from again...

"One goes left, one goes right..." He thought as he was lighting up the entrances. Listening to those commands, he turned left, hoping to be able to observe the cloudy sky.

The corridor in which Blu was now located was very narrow, Blu with problems was moving in it. Blu didn't know why, but it stank terribly.

"I'd rather not know why it smelled so bad," thought Blu. Soon another inscription appeared on the wall, "Left, Right, Right...Avoid the light.

Blu was surprised that he had to avoid the light, he didn't do anything about it, and then he continued his trip. A moment later, the corridor became wider again, and then there were two directions again. Blu probably turned left... Again.

"Should I avoid the light? Hehe surely..." He muttered as he walked through the corridor. The corridor was wide and spacious. However, it was suspiciously quiet in it... As if Blu had found his way to a place where life does not exist.

"It's quiet here..." He thought to himself.

"Brrr... And cold..." he added almost immediately. In order not to catch cold Blu decided to run a little bit to be able to warm up a little. When he did it, he felt better and his head was livelier and healthier. Blu found himself again in front of two tunnels, which led in two opposite directions. Blu chose the road to the right, hoping that this time the side will prove that he is happy.

"God... I have never seen such a cave... Is it a cave at all?" thought Blu, slightly confused, thinking if this is really a cave and not a torture complex like Jason and Becky. Blu turned his tablet to see the fast state. It wasn't very good, so Blu just sighing then reversing it back. Blu suddenly heard the thunder of the storm and drops of rain, which made him very happy.

"Rain drops...I'm close!" thought Blu when he heard the sounds of nature. Blu hurried, started to massacre faster and felt more confident. He didn't pay attention to the darkness. Soon Blu got to the last referral.

"Freedom is close!" thought Blu and then turned right. He was marching with a smile on his face because he was already thinking about the cloudy sky he might see. However, Blu quickly descended to the ground when he heard mysterious sounds that were coming from all directions. Everywhere he heard the sounds of flies in the air.

Blu decided to light up the ground, Blu noticed quite large puddles of blood, which were quite abundant. Blu knelt down in front of one of them and looked at it carefully.

"Dry... Someone who was here had to look for a way out for quite a long time..." thought Blu when he got up. He fixed the bag that was on his head and then slowly moved forward. For Blu it seemed like he heard a bang or something. He looked carefully at every crack to see "Brighter shadows", but there weren't any.

"After all, there must be a way out here..." thought Blu with determination. It was a wide corridor that could easily accommodate a larger animal than a parrot. Mainly that's why Blu felt small in this place. Blu also illuminated the walls with a tablet to be able to see some information. Soon Blu saw an unfinished inscription on the wall.

"The output is..." Here the trace disappeared. The claws were still visible and there was a big blood stain.

"There was a fighting scene here... Someone here was fighting... And it was someone who wrote these hints and who attacked him..." Blu here swallowed the saliva hard through his throat.

"This someone can be here!" mumbled Blu with horror. But even this Blu knew that there was no turning back and that he would either go round and round without a goal or bet everything on one card and risk it. So Blu, breathing fast, kept walking and turning every now and then.

His head to be prepared for a potential attack. However, nothing happened, and everything was suspiciously calm. The farther Blu walked the closer the corridor was and the darker it got. This led Blu to a state of depression, but he tried to be positively tuned.

"It will be fine... I'll find Jewel and it'll be fine," thought Blu, supporting his spirit. In fact, Blu in this situation was more worried about himself than about Jewel, because he had no idea what could happen. He was trying to be confident, but he wasn't doing very well.

"Brighter shadows... Brighter shadows... Where is it?!" thought the upset Blu, thinking of nothing else. The corridor was very long, it seemed like there was practically no end to it.

"It's good that GPS is working... So far..." He mumbled by touching the fast device. It was all cracked, so it wasn't a good sign. Despite this, Blu had to deal with this tablet, even if it was damaged. Blu stopped for a moment to take the bag off his head, because he felt good. He took the bag off and then attached it to his stomach again. He continued his journey through a corridor filled with darkness. Soon, Blu, when he began to lose hope, noticed a warm light in the distance, which gave a good sign for Blu.

"Finally... The light!" thought the happy Blu. Blu was going straight towards it, and then he realized it was a bonfire made up of little sticks. So far, the fire was only visible through the gap through which Blu had to squeeze in order to get there.

"Fire, warmth... Light!" thought Blu more and more excited. Blu stopped in front of the crack to see if there was anyone there.

"Hello, birdie," suddenly a fat voice for Blu was heard. Blu felt a terrible headache when he was hit in the head with a stone.

_**Well, let's hope Blu can get out of the cave... As always, thank you to RiodanJaneiro97 for your help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _**Convicted**_

"You've slept a long time," a hoarse old voice came from a distance. Blu woke up feeling a terrible headache. He touched his head with his wing, felt that his bag, which is soaked in water, was resting on his forehead.

"Where...am I?" asked Blu when he looked around. Blu was in the same cave, but the area it was in was blocked with huge splinters so that nobody could get there. In the middle of the room there was a small fire and his interlocutor stood by the fire looking into the fire.

"You're lucky I found you," added the old voice. Blu listened to his words, although his headache made it difficult for him to do so. Soon Blu's eyesight improved and he could see a character he couldn't theoretically see.

"Wait... You are..."

"Yes, I am a Spix Macaw... Just like you" interrupted a parrot for Blu standing on one leg, which surprised Blu, but he didn't want to ask about it.

"What is this place?" said Blu.

"It's called the Doomsday Cave," answered the parrot.

"Why?" asked Blu. The old man turned slowly and then showed his wing on all the boulders, which were cutting off all the corridors. On each of them there were visible traces of blood. Blu only surprised him by opening his eyes a little bit wider and gently lifted himself up from his bed, which in fact was a flat stone.

"What's your name?" the parrot asked.

"Tyler Blu Ganderson... In short, Blu" answered Blu obediently.

"How did you get here?" the old man asked.

"Well, there was a storm... I wanted to look around... " added Blu, but his attention was constantly drawn to the fact that the parrot he was talking to was still standing on one leg.

"Why are you standing on one leg?" asked Blu. Soon after Blu looked at the parrot's leg more closely, he noticed the same ring that Jason and Becky had.

"Jason and Becky had the same ring..." thought Blu.

"He's pressing on my leg, I can't move it," answered the old man.

"How did you get all the way here?" the old man kept asking.

"There were clues written on the walls, I listened to them," said Blu.

"So you didn't see them," the surprised old man asked, opening his eyes. Blu noticed that he also had brown eyes... So did he.

"Who?" asked Blu.

"Grey Devils" said the old man.

"Grey devils?" said Blu with a slight laughter. The old man, however, did not answer, but showed the boulders blurred with blood and the ground on which the bones were placed. When Blu realized that the victims had been murdered by them, he immediately became silent and apologized.

"Grey parrots have silver rings," the old man added.

"Why silver?" asked Blu.

"Once most animals were trapped in a laboratory. The gold ring indicated that the experiment did not change anything, and the silver ring indicated that the experiment was successful..." added the last words of the old man with sadness.

"What happened to them"? He asked.

"They were colourful parrots... After the experiment they lost their colour and only have blood and violence in their heads," answered the old man.

"How many are there?" asked Blu.

"I don't know... On this floor I saw 3 colonies..." the old man answered with fear.

"Is the jacket big?" asked Blu.

"Big? She is huge! It still has 6 floors," said the Old Man.

"6 floors?!" shouted Blu surprised. The old man quickly jumped up to him and quickly clogged his beak with his wing. After a few seconds he let go of Blu, hitting him in the back of the head.

"AH!" He moaned quietly.

"Do you want them to hear you?" the old man asked sarcastically. Blu only remorsefully waved his head in the opposite direction.

"If you know they are here, why are you hiding in the middle of this corridor?" said Blu, slightly surprised.

"You see... The experiment gave them courage to fight, but it took away their logical thinking, they're so stupid they can't get through the cracks... At least such cracks," said the old man.

"Are there others in something else?" Blu asked.

"They are 4 times more physically fit than an average parrot," the old man said.

"By the way... My name is Carlos" introduced the bird.

"Nice to meet you," said Blu, but it didn't impress Carlos.

"So... How are you here and how did you survive?" asked Blu. Carlos sighed and approached one of the boulders with a sign on it: "You know you can't hide from us."

"Just like you, I sought shelter... I wanted to stay somewhere else, but the pain in my leg was unbearable... When I was walking down the corridor, I suddenly fell to that floor. Then I came across some madman who told me about some grey birds, just like you laughed at me, but when I saw them taking that poor madman away..." said Carlos, but he got goose bumps.

"Before somebody found me, I had time to set up the stones except for this one," said Carlos, showing the boulder with the inscription on it.

"How long have you been here?" He asked Carlos.

"How should I know? It's been a long time since I've seen a sun that would light up my face," Carlos replied.

"So why don't you leave this cave?" Blu asked.

"To get out, I have to tie myself up, and I can't even walk through that ring," answered the nervous Carlos.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" said Blu.

"I know, and you know how to get rid of that damn collar?" asked Carlos. Blu stood up slowly from the boulder and then slowly approached Carlos. He was looking at the ring, inventing a way to open it.

"It's easy! It only takes..." said Blu, but he stopped immediately.

"Just?" continued Carlos.

"I won't say," said Blu.

"What do you mean you won't say?" said Carlos.

"Because you won't tell me how to get out of here," said Blu.

"I'll tell" was Carlos' objection.

"Swear it," said Blu.

"Really?" said Carlos jokingly, but Blu's face didn't show that it was a joke.

"It's okay... I, Carlos, swear I'll tell you how to get out of here if you help me get rid of the ring... Is that enough?" said Carlos.

"That's fine," replied Blu, and then started to act. He was looking at it for a few moments, then Blu noticed a small hook.

"Lift your leg" said Blu, but the leg was already raised, so Carlos thought it was a weak joke.

"Haha... A good joke," said Carlos maliciously. Blu only lifted Carlos' leg up more and then tried to remove the wedding ring with his claw. After a while he succeeded, and then Carlos immediately started to wave his claw vigorously.

"Finally, free!" screamed Carlos.

"Well... Now tell me how to get out of here" interrupting his enthusiasm.

"What the... Oh yeah, I'll go with you, I've had enough of this place too," said Carlos.

"Where's my...?

"Here it is" Carlos interrupted again, giving Blu's GPS to the wing, which had a broken glass.

"So drive," said Blu to Carlos. Carlos approached one of the boulders and then moved it.

"Ready?" asked Carlos. Blu looked at Carlos and then probably moved forward.

"Ready" answered Blu and they both started to sink into the darkness.

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _**Escape**_

"Turn on the GPS" was whispered by Carlos as he and Blu walked from wall to wall of the cave looking for further way.

"What?" asked Blu loudly.

"Quiet, you idiot... They will still hear us... Turn on the GPS" was repeated by Carlos in a nervous voice. Blu turned the GPS on and illuminated the rest of the cave, which was a long corridor.

"So where should we go?" asked Blu.

"Trust me, I know exactly how we should go," answered Carlos, turning left to go to a much narrower corridor. Both the ground and the ceiling were cracked, so Blu listened to Carlos with some distrust.

"What if he went crazy? If from this cave his mind was taken away and we're going in an unknown direction?" He thought. Unfortunately, it turned out that he had mumbled those words, Carlos laughed when he heard his words.

"I may be sitting in this cave for some time, but I can think logically," answered the hoarse voice when he finished laughing.

The "fool" mumbled Blu by hitting his wing on his head with his wing. Then they both turned to the second alley to the right, where the smell of carrion was spreading everywhere, and in some places blood red blood was bubbling off.

"Well... Um... Not that something...But doesn't all this seem to you..."

"Disgusting?" finished Carlos' sentence.

"Yes, it's disgusting," said Blu.

"Be glad that you haven't visited the lower floors... It's only red there," laughed Carlos. Blu was smiling for a while, but his face was quickly grumbling.

"So... Why did you want to visit the rest of the cave? It wasn't better to stay and wait until the rain was over," asked Carlos.

"Well... Curiosity... You know," answered Blu, following Carlos. Blu followed Carlos constantly looking at the walls. Every few steps Blu could see traces of blood that reflected light.

"A lot of characters went through here..." He said, it was hard to swallow the spit of Blu.

"Sometimes when they're hungry they eat themselves, they're twisted birds," answered Carlos. A moment later, Blu and Carlos noticed a hole in the ceiling that led to the top floor of the cave.

"Here we have to climb," said Carlos.

"I'll climb up and you'll catch my wing," said Carlos.

"I think you..." Blu wanted to say, but before he could say it, he noticed that Carlos had climbed the mountain. Despite his old age he was in a very good shape.

"Catch my wing" was Carlos' order. Blu jumped up and caught Carlos' wing. With the help of Carlos, Blu climbed the mountain even though he had some problems.

"I see you need to work on your shape," said Carlos, laughing briefly.

"Yes... I should have..." Blu replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Where are you coming from? Seeing that you don't have a ring, I assume you live at least a few hundred kilometres away," said Carlos when they started walking down a little wider corridor again.

"Well... I was..." he tried to say, but was silenced by Carlos, who probably heard something, because he jumped to the wall and made Blu happy.

"Do you hear?" Asked Carlos. In the distance you could hear the sound of footsteps, which were loudly worn by the echo the cave produced.

"What do we do? We are not going to stand like this, are we?!" Whispered Blu, scared, looking behind him, so as not to throw himself into the escape. Carlos calmly watched the surroundings and noticed a crack in the wall.

"Here" said Carlos, and then he moved towards the crack. Blu turned off the GPS, put it in his bag and followed Carlos. While he quietly walked in, Blu made a lot of noises.

"Faster Blu!" Said Carlos almost screaming. Blu would almost have been noticed if it hadn't been for Carlos' help, who pulled Blu in. They were both looking ahead and looking forward to meeting their opponents. A moment later they appeared.

They were almost invisible because they were colourless. Their beaks were bleeding and their eyes were insane. Blu was able to see the silver rings, so it was confirmed that the experiment was successful. Blu and Carlos waited with fear for the moment when the opponents would leave. A few seconds later, the grey birds moved on to continue their exploration. Blu and Carlos decided to wait a few minutes before leaving their hiding place for safety reasons. Five minutes later, they left the hiding place and headed for their destination.

They marched in silence, because Blu still had in his head the sight of soulless birds who could kill their friends (assuming they still know what the word means). Nevertheless, Blu realized that it was too late to withdraw from this dangerous journey and that they either had freedom or death on the plate as the main course. For a few minutes they walked in sad corridors turning right or left.

"How much longer do we have left?" Blu asked.

"Not far away now, where are you in a hurry?" Asked Carlos jokingly.

"Actually, yes... I'm looking for my love... She left Rio, I don't know why, that's why I'm looking for her," said Blu.

"Well... It's sad, maybe this love is unrequited," asked Carlos, and Blu snorted.

"We confessed our love... She kissed me," added Blu, embarrassed, turning red. Carlos nodded with a head movement and then took the GPS from Blu, as he turned the light down. The floor in front of them was cracked, only the sides of the board were full.

"We have to go sideways," said Carlos. Blu confirmed, after which they both started to walk slowly on the side in order not to fall down. A moment later a loud sound came out behind them. Carlos dedicated himself to the sound and then he noticed three parrots running to them.

"Faster!" Said Carlos, and then with a faster step he started to walk through. Blu again had a nervous heartbeat when he noticed the grey parrots.

"They'll get us," said Blu miserably when he walked by. The parrots were still approaching and they were only halfway there.

"They will not get it... They will come down, you will see," said Carlos calmingly, but Blu didn't listen to him at all. A moment later, the parrots were next to them, Blu covered his eyes with wings, but what happened was what Carlos said: the parrots fell a few meters down. Carlos sighed and then he started to follow the normal path. Blu opened his eyes slowly and then joined Carlos.

"But... Where did you see it from?" said Blu.

"They're stupid, they don't think," said Carlos.

After a few minutes of walking, Blu and Carlos saw the first rays of light.

"The sun!" Shouted both of them. They both started to run towards the sun, and when they managed to get out of the cave, they fell on their knees and looked at the sun until their eyes started to hurt.

"Well... thanks for your help, we're free," said Blu when they finished looking at the sun.

"You helped me, now I'll help you... I will help you find your love," said Carlos.

"Really?" said Blu. Carlos just nodded with a smile with the movement of his head. So they both started to fly away to Salvador...

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: _**2000 km of travel **_

Blu turned the device on again with difficulty choosing a destination where he and Carlos should go. In order to select a destination, a fast tablet was an obstacle, which was all cracked and the image was not clear.

"Wait a minute... This may take some time..." said Blu to Carlos, who was impatiently waiting for Blu to fly. After a few long minutes Blu managed to mark the route in his GPS to direct them towards Salvador.

"Finally," said the proud Blu when he managed to target their next destination.

"Ready? Is there anything else you need to set?" Asked Carlos in a slightly annoyed tone.

"No, everything is ready... You have to be guided... Erhm... That way," said Blu, pointing the wing forward.

"All right... So let's go," decided Carlos, while Blu nodded in the head movement. Blu and Carlos left the cave a moment later looking around. Carlos' satisfaction was enormous, because he hadn't seen the natural sun that would light up his body for a long time. He was happy to fly out of the shadows as long as the sun fell on his body.

"Wasn't it too dark in this cave for you?" Blu asked soon.

"When you are in a dark room, your eyes get used to the darkness... Even if it is very dark," said Carlos.

"Didn't you try to take that ring off yourself?" asked Blu.

"I tried it so many times! I used all kinds of devices, really! But every attempt ended up with an ordinary, unsuccessful attempt... Soon it happened that my leg started to hurt so much that I lay down for a few hours," said Carlos.

"So what did you eat? You had to eat something to survive... I don't think you're going to tell me that you didn't eat anything and survived without food?" Blu asked.

"At the lowest horizontal level there is a lake with bushes, where fruit grew. Once a week I had to go there to pick fruit and get water to drink," answered Carlos. Blu fell silent for a moment as if he had something to say, but he was afraid to do so. Carlos rather enjoyed the silence because he raised his head gently forward and enjoyed a gentle cold wind that stroke his blue face.

"Where is your family? Are you alone?" Blu said rather unexpectedly. When Carlos heard these questions, he immediately stopped being nice and opened his eyes wide looking at Blu, who saw his pattern and understood that he had made a mistake asking about Carlos' family.

"I think you don't need to know everything about it," said Carlos coolly. His words were cold and dead like ice.

"Sure... I understand..." said Blu confused when he stopped asking his search partner. Both of them were silent for a moment, travelling in silence. All the clouds spread to different sides, leaving delicate white streaks that covered the blue sky. Blu and Carlos were flying over the forest, seeing that there is a wide highway next to the forest, on which several hundred cars are driving. Some were standing in a traffic jam, some were driving calmly, while others were rushing as if the drivers had a matter that could finish them off. Blu looked systematically at the GPS, which was constantly decreasing in value, which made Blu happy. Blu was also a bit worried about Carlos. He didn't know if the journey, which would be long, would be possible for him. Blu knew that Carlos already had his youth years behind him.

"Well... Listen... Thanks for helping me, but I'm going to Salvador... it's really far away," said Blu shyly. Carlos looked at him with disregard.

"So what? I may be my age, but I'm not an invalid, calmly, I won't be a leg ball," said Carlos with a smile at the end of the sentence. It was a relief for Blu, he could be happy to see Jewel again.

"So, what's the name of your other half?" asked Carlos.

"Jewel, a beautiful name...isn't it?" He asked Carlos, the size dreaming of her when he remembered her.

"Yes, I agree, how did you meet?" asked Carlos.

"Well, it's quite a long story... I'm not really from here..." said Blu. When Carlos heard that Blu didn't come from Brazil, he opened his eyes more widely and was surprised.

"So where are you coming from?" asked Carlos surprised.

"Well, the simplest thing to do is to say that I've lived in the United States for as long as I can remember, it's a completely different continent," said Blu.

"So how did you get here?" asked Carlos.

"Actually, I'm here to prolong the existence of our species..." he said slightly shamefully. When Carlos heard that, he opened his eyes completely, gently bursting with laughter.

"Wait... So you... You are here... By the way..." Carlos spoke with disbelief when Blu nodded his head. When he understood everything, Carlos tried to stop his laughter, but eventually he snorted it out loud and echoed it. Blu felt embarrassed but tried not to show it.

"Well... How do I put it... Was it a success?" Asked Carlos jokingly, still laughing.

"You were supposed to help me find Jewel, not laugh at me... If you're going to laugh, just go away," said Blu, already upset, when he didn't hold out. Carlos stopped laughing, but his humour remained.

"Okay, I'm sorry... I laughed because it's something... The "new" was answered by Carlos.

"Well, at first we didn't like each other, but now..."

"Are you in love?" finished Carlos.

"Yes... But I don't know why Jewel just flew away... Yes, without a word... Maybe I'm the only one who loves her," said the confused Blu.

"If she kissed you, there must be something... Girls don't just kiss each other... When we find her, you'll explain the situation to yourselves," said Carlos, comforting Blu. And that actually helped. Blu felt better and didn't think that Jewel couldn't love him anymore. Thanks to their chit-chat, time flew by very quickly. Blu, when he once took out the GPS, noticed that they had less than 500 kilometers to go. This meant that they would be able to reach Salvador the next day.

"I think we should rest," suggested Blu.

"I think you're right, let's find a secluded place to sleep," said Carlos. The sun was already practically behind the horizon, everything around them was dark, practically invisible. Thanks to the GPS that Blu had, it was possible to safely reach a quiet place.

"Look, this place will be good," said Carlos sleepily when he saw a small clearing that was all overgrown with trees. Blu nodded in the head movement and both of them started to head towards the clearing. A moment later, they were already there looking around the area where they were supposed to sleep. The ground was dry and small bushes with fruit were growing around it. Around them, tall, several dozen metres tall trees grew. The moon was shining all over the clearing. Carlos and Blu lay down under the tree, Blu put a bag with a tablet under his head and Carlos put his head on the tree.

"See you tomorrow," said Carlos, turning around.

"Good night" said Blu and closed his eyes.

But before he drifted off to sleep, he muttered the words "Jewel...Don't worry. I'll find you soon."

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: **Night**

"Woah... Where am I?" asked Blu when he found himself in a narrow corridor. But he felt that the ground was very nice to the touch and that the walls were cold, like concrete. Blu slowly moved forward looking for himself, there was nothing but the darkness that surrounded Blu.

"A moment ago I was somewhere in the forest... And now?" thought Blu surprised when he touched the walls. But it was really concrete and there was a carpet under it, Blu knew it, even though he didn't really see any of it. When Blu was still passing through a quiet hallway in a little fear, Blu crossed the doorstep in a big room where it was also dark.

"What is this place... Where am I..." Blu thought. Suddenly the place changed into something very familiar.

"This is... The house... Linda's house!" thought Blu looking around. Every detail agreed on what he saw. When Blu turned his back, he noticed his frame with a bell.

"Oh... My ringtone, I missed it so much!" said Blu almost screaming when he noticed the ringtone. He approached him quickly and then began to play with it maniacly, at the same time making a maniac laugh.

"Hahah... I remember how I played with it," muttered Blu when he had the courage to stop playing with it. Then Blu flew to the kitchen, where he saw his favorite breakfast cereals and a pack of vitamins next to them.

"Vitamins... Yuk... This bitter taste..." He mumbled Blu when he approached the flakes. When he wanted to open them, the surroundings changed again immediately. Blu was no longer standing by the white kitchen plate, but on the hard brown ground. Trees, shrubs and smaller plants grew around it. When Blu turned back, he noticed a familiar city.

"Rio... Rio de Janeiro" muttered Blu when he saw the Brazilian city. Blu turned back and noticed two blue parrots flying away from the nest. At the same time, a silent squeal of the chick was coming out of the nest.

"Please wait! Hello! Stop!" shouted Blu to the flying birds, but they couldn't hear him. They flew away hiding behind trees. Out of curiosity Blu decided to visit the nest from which a silent squeal was coming. Blu flew to the nest looking around whether he was alone or not. Soon Blu was stunned by what he saw.

"Is it... That's... I am... Me?" thought Blu when he saw a little Spix Macaw with brown eyes.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Blu, suddenly lifting his head up. As a result of this movement, Blu almost hit a tree trunk, but luckily it ended in nothing.

"What... Uh... it was just a dream... The dream... Strange dream" mumbled Blu, reminding us of his rather unusual dream. He turned to the other side to check if he didn't wake up Carlos by any chance.

It turned out that he wasn't even there and there was nothing under the tree trunk.

"Where's Carlos?" thought Blu looking around. The visibility was limited because it was in the middle of the night and everything was in the dark. But Blu, in spite of the darkness, managed to see his partner sitting high in the tree looking at the cloud of the moon in the sky. Carlos did not move at all, and his body was stunned.

"I wonder if he had such a strange dream..." thought Blu with curiosity.

"I wonder what it's like with his family. It was probably a hard experience if you don't want to talk about it. Although, if I press him..." thought Blu, and then he got up from the ground, shaking off the dirt that was left on him. After shaking, Blu slowly walked up to the tree where Carlos was, and then flew up to the branch where Carlos was standing. It would seem that the flutter of the wings would stimulate Carlos, but he still stood still looking at the moon.

"I wish I knew what he was thinking," thought Blu. He was slowly moving forward, and then he was right behind Carlos. But he was still indifferent and watched the night sky. Blu touched his arm, which just moved him.

"What is it?!... Ah... It's just you... I'm sorry, I was thinking," answered Carlos with his whimsical voice.

"What were you thinking?" he asked Blu not to beat about the bush. Carlos stopped looking at the moon and turned around looking at Blu initially and then at everything around him. He watched the trees, bushes, and cars that passed the forest in quite a distance. He watched the lights of cars, which once appeared and once disappeared.

"You know... It may sound strange... But when I'm here, I feel...weird," said embarrassed Carlos.

"Why? You are free! Why do you feel strange?" asked Blu surprised.

"I think I overreacted a little with the word strangely... I feel uncertain when I had a plan in the cave, what I would do and when I would do it, so now I know nothing... I don't know what will happen tomorrow, what will happen in an hour, if I'm hungry, where should I go to get food? If I want to drink, where can I find water? When I was in the cave... It was my little world... I knew what I would do, when I would go out to get food, I knew where the food was... " said rather confused Carlos.

"Well... It's a bit like me... Did I mention that I'm not from here? "He asked Blu. Carlos nodded his head in a affirmative way.

"I couldn't even fly! Do you know how I feel here? Strangely...really! I'm here for 4 days, in a completely different climate... I'm lost too, I don't know what's going to happen next... But I know what happened in the past and I can learn lessons from that," answered Blu.

"But what has a past for the future?" Carlos asked.

"You survived a long time alone in a cave with monsters. Now you're safe and you don't think you can do it? You only have to believe in yourself that much is enough!

"It's not that easy... Since I lost my family," said Carlos coolly.

"This is your chance to Blu... Don't waste it," thought Blu, then took a deep breath.

"What actually happened to your family?" Blu asked.

"I already told you... It's none of your business," said Carlos.

"So you're so unsure because of the loss of your family," asked Blu.

"Perhaps, and now get away from me," said Carlos.

"So tell me about your family... Please," said Blu quietly, but Carlos still didn't get off the tone.

"If you're so clever, tell me about your own good? We have all night! " said Carlos maliciously. When Blu heard what he heard, he immediately fell silent, bending his head down sadly. Now he could feel the feeling of Carlos himself, who didn't want to talk.

"I... I don't know... His family," said Blu sadly. A moment of silence. Carlos fell silent looking sympathetically at Blu, who had his head bent down. Carlos approached him and raised his head.

"I'm sorry... I really... Let's go to bed... We have a long journey ahead of us..." Carlos said much more calmly. In his voice you could hear a voice of compassion, which was also connected with sadness. Blu smiled for a short while and then came down from the tree. Carlos also did it, who was still observing Blu, but with a much softer eyesight.

"So... See you tomorrow..." said a little saddened Blu, and then he went to sleep.

"Good night Blu..." said Carlos when he was lying down on the ground.

"I lost my family, but he didn't recognize it at all..." Carlos thought, and then they both fell asleep in a sad mood.

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: _**The last straight**_

Get up, I've got a surprise for you!" Blu heard a quiet voice next to him. Slowly he opened his

eyes and saw Carlos' face above him, which was radiant. This made Blu open his eyes more widely in surprise. Then Blu saw a table with fresh fruit covered with morning dew.

"I made us breakfast, I hope you like fresh mangoes," said Carlos.

"Why?" Asked Blu, surprised.

"Well, our acquaintance did not begin very well, I would like to make amends," Carlos replied. Despite the surprise, Blu stood up and walked up to the table, which was made of leaves, sticks tied together.

"How did you do it?" Asked Blu.

"Well, it's really not that hard. When I was in the cave I had to learn how to do something like that," Carlos replied.

"You did it solidly," said Blu when he looked at the table.

"I'm glad you like it," said Carlos proudly.

"I hope you like your breakfast," added Carlos, then took the mango in his wing and started to enjoy it. Blu did the same and in peace and quiet they ate breakfast. For both Blu and Carlos it was very tasty to have a fresh breakfast, which Carlos did carefully, as you could see. After 15 minutes they both finished enjoying their breakfast and started preparing for the journey that was already waiting for them. Blu approached the bag where he slept and gently took out the GPS, which had a beaten screen. He turned the device on and started to update the route they were taking. After 5 minutes the update was successful.

"We can fly," said Blu.

"Let's not waste time" nodded Carlos and then they left the clearing where they spent the night. Near the clearing there was a huge, like a metropolis, highway with a large number of cars, trucks, which followed their routes. Some drove slower, some faster. There were those who drove very fast, evading other vehicles with great ease. There were also conventions that took them to different parts of the country they were now in. One of the signs said "Salvador" so Blu knew they were flying in the right direction.

"We're flying in the right direction," said Blu.

"I hope so," said Carlos with a short smile. Blu hoped that the weather would be cloudless and they wouldn't have to interrupt the flight. And so it was. There wasn't a single bigger cloud in the sky, which would give signs that it could rain, which gave a relief to Blu. Only the temperature could make itself felt, because at noon it could be a little too hot. Fortunately, also with the heat wave came a wave of pleasant wind, which helped to withstand this difficult period. Blu regularly checked the GPS, which systematically decreased its value, which made Blu happy.

"If the speed of the flight is maintained before sunset, we will be there," Blu said. According to his calculations, which he made in his head before sunset, they will be in a place where they are several dozen or even several hundred kilometres away from each other. Soon after, after 2 hours of flight, both Carlos and Blu felt hunger and tiredness, which forced them to perform the mandatory short stop.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to make a stop in a moment? I am thirsty from this temperature...I'm still not used to it, it was damper and cooler in the cave," asked Carlos, exhibiting his tongue, to feel at least one sip of water.

"Yes, it's a very good idea," said Blu, also thirsty.

"We'll land at this shop," said Blu when he saw a small shop nearby, with only 1 red car parked in the parking lot.

"Why should we stop where the people are?" asked Carlos.

"Don't ask just follow me," Blu said before descending to the ground while Carlos reluctantly followed suit.

Blu then landed on the top of a shop and Carlos landed next to him and started to look around but saw no source of water or food. There was only a vending machine with drinks and sweets in the parking lot.

"And why should we stand here? There's nothing here!" Said Carlos, a little nervous.

"You don't know what a machine is?" Jokingly asked Blu when he was bending down under the machine.

He took some brown coins out of it and put them in the slot machine.

"Here we have Pepsi, Coca-Cola, Fanta, Mirinde... What do you want?" Blu asked.

"Stop playing and find natural water," said Carlos.

"I'll buy you a Pepsi, you'll see, you'll like the taste!" Answered Blu and pressed a few keys. A moment later, 1 blue can and 1 orange can came out of the bottom of the slot machine. Blu threw a blue one for Carlos, who when he caught it looked at it with curiosity.

"Try it!" Answered Blu by opening his own and drinking its contents. Carlos did the same thing, but when he started drinking the drink he looked at it.

"Strange... The colour... Well, it's worth a try," thought Carlos. He slowly leaned over the can and started drinking the drink. At first he had a very intense taste, but when he got used to it, he really liked it! When he had finished drinking the drink, he threw it aside and reflected in a loud sound.

"Buddy, a bit of culture!" Laughed Blu.

Carlos answered "I'm sorry."

"I told you you'd like it," said Blu. Carlos smiled lightly, felt a little anger that he was wrong and that he was wrong.

A moment later they left the parking lot to continue their journey, which was to end soon. Blu looked at the data and was able to conclude that they had less than 15 kilometers left.

"15 kilometres! We are close to the old man," said Blu.

"You haven't seen the old lady in full form yet, I'm physically better than you," said Carlos. It was the first time that a sincere smile came to his beak. To be honest, it was such a modest smile that Blu didn't even see him, but Carlos felt he was smiling. Finally.

"Sure, sportsman," replied Blu with a smile. Blu's theory was correct: the sun had already started to set slowly, and they were practically at Salvador, as they were only 5 kilometers apart.

"In a moment we will be there," Blu said.

"It was a really short trip," said Carlos.

"When you have someone to talk to, it's definitely better," said Blu. The kilometers were changing their value and the time seemed to have stopped. There were skyscrapers in the distance, which were in Salvador. With every moment faraway delusions became real huge buildings, which blocked the view of the whole city. Soon they reached the city stopping in front of it.

"We are there," said Blu solemnly when they were both looking at the city.

"He feels that you are here somewhere, Jewel... You must be," thought Carlos at the same time with hope.

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: _**Last chance**_

"Do you know where your Jewel might be?" Asked Carlos.

"I honestly don't know... I'm not sure if she's here at all, despite the fact that we're already here," said Blu.

"So what's the plan for the search?" Asked Carlos. Blu saw the map from the GPS, it was a huge city to which it would take several hours to search to make sure that Jewel wasn't there.

"Yes, actually, yes... I'll go to the eastern part of the city, to the coast and you can go west, it's probably the most profitable way," answered Blu.

"Sure, I'd rather see your girlfriend," said Carlos. Carlos saw a smile on Blu's face, but he disappeared. He knew that Blu was afraid that Jewel might not be there and he probably wouldn't be able to find her anymore.

"Don't be afraid Blu, she's probably here somewhere," said Carlos as smoothly as he could, but his hoarse voice didn't help him.

Blu lifted his head and looked at Carlos, his face got a little blush, although it was a small ray of joy and he managed to improve his mood for Carlos.

"Maybe you're right... We'd better not waste time, we'll meet here at the sign," said Blu, showing the name of the city they were supposed to fly into on the sign. A moment later they both went both ways. Carlos went to the western part of the city and Blu to the eastern part. The sun almost fell and the moon illuminated the city. The city began to light up the first lamps, which were designed to illuminate the city in addition.

In the meantime, Blu managed to put his device in a bag, because he decided that he would no longer need it for anything. In his heart there was still hope that somewhere in the city, Jewel would be there, although his head was telling him that he should give up and go back to his previous life. To live as a pet, as a flightless person, although he could fly.

To be laughed at again, to be clumsy again. There was one problem: he didn't want to be the Blu he used to be. He wanted to be a more confident, better version of himself, which he was now. But he believed that without Jewel he would still be the same clumsy guy who couldn't do anything right.

"You have to be somewhere... Please tell me you're here somewhere... Please," thought Blu more and more determinedly. Nearby there was a park that was empty. Everyone came back from work, or just arrived at work on night watch, Blu knew it, because cars either drove up to the blocks or left them. The sky became completely dark blue, there were stars on the dark sky, a large number of stars. Streaks of clouds dispersed, leaving a clear night sky. Blu reached the park where he started his search.

"Jewel! Jewel!" Screamed Blu all over the park, but the only thing he liked was his own echo. The boy was wandering across the park, but there was no bird that resembled Jewel. Not only did the echo appeal to him; some birds replied: "Why are you yelling?! Don't you have anything to do?!" But Blu didn't pay any attention to them, he just kept looking. Perhaps an hour has passed since Blu accepted that Jewel is simply not here.

However, he didn't lose hope and left the park looking for Jewel somewhere else. Meanwhile, Carlos was also looking everywhere he could, but he hasn't found Jewel yet.

Carlos even thought he doubted that they would find Jewel in Salvador, because he promised to help Blu to look for her, so not elegant and not honourable would be to leave Blu just like that.

"I promised him and myself I'd help him find Jewel, so now I'll fulfil my promise," thought Carlos. Soon Carlos arrived at a small park, which was closed because he saw a tape around the park. Nevertheless, he decided to fly into the park.

"After all, I'm not a human being," he thought with a slightly humorous note from Carlos. But when he got to the park, he noticed that there was no one there. No human being (which Carlos understood because there was a tape), but also no bird, which surprised Carlos. He thoroughly searched each nest and there was not a single pen. He thought there was nobody there and I think it was like that.

"Strange... Very strange..." thought Carlos, but didn't pay much attention to it. A moment later Carlos left the park looking for another place where Jewel could have been. Meanwhile Blu decided to look for Jewel in a different way. During the flight he asked random birds about Jewel. He described her appearance, name, voice, picked on literally every bird he met. But each shook their head from left to right, or spoke: "No. The city is so big, but even with its power you can't find your other half." That's what Blu thought when he was in every eastern part of the city and didn't find Jewel. Slowly he started to lose hope, even in his heart.

"Maybe Carlos found her. Maybe he was so lucky, maybe I'm looking in the wrong part of town," thought Blu. He took out the GPS and looked at the map. He carefully analysed the map of the city and found that the whole eastern part of the city had been visited by him.

"I had no choice but to go back to the place where we were supposed to meet," he mumbled, and then turned back to the beginning of the city.

Carlos stopped at one of the trees to rest. His age wasn't so good for such long journeys.

"I don't know how long I've lasted anyway," thought Carlos.

He also found that he had visited the whole city. Unfortunately, he couldn't find Jewel, which made him afraid to tell the truth to Blu.

"If I tell the truth, the boy will break down... But I have to tell him the truth..." Carlos thought. He felt compassion for the second time, something he hadn't felt for a long time. Since he lost his family.

"It's time to go back," Carlos decided, and then he started going back.

Blu was already sitting and ready for the worst. He expected Carlos to say: "I'm sorry, Blu." Nevertheless, he tried to hope to see two parrots, two Spix Macaws, going in his direction. He was afraid of that moment, so he even tried not to wait for him. But he knew that in a moment this time would come. Soon he saw Carlos in the distance, who was coming back to him. Blu's heart accelerated drastically and his head was clogging with thoughts, which will be in a moment. But he tried to focus on one thing and wait for Carlos to say something. Soon Carlos stopped at the sign, but his face didn't bode well.

"I'm sorry, Blu... She's not here..." said Carlos slowly and insecurely

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: _**Lose hope**_

When Blu heard that, he thought his heart was dead. He completely lost his orientation and suddenly sat on the sign covering his face with wings. He was completely depressed that he couldn't find Jewel.

"I'm sorry," said Carlos with compassion. Blu didn't answer, he was still sitting still with his wings covered in his face. Carlos knew how it felt to lose someone close to him, so he also sat in silence until he decided to complain.

"Tyler" said Carlos.

"What?" asked Blu quietly when he opened his wings gently and showed his face, which did not show any emotion. She was without a smile, without any emotions, without even expressing sadness or despair.

"Tyler, that was my son's name," said Carlos.

"My wife and I went to get breakfast, left him alone, everything seemed normal, we had no suspicions about what might happen a moment later. Other birds were celebrating another day in Rio, and so were we, but only for a moment, because we were picking fruit. We collected mangoes, fresh mangoes from trees. Suddenly we heard and saw birds fleeing in all directions, we were confused by the situation. At once we were terrified that they could take our child away from us. We quickly went to our house, but little Tyler was no longer there... He disappeared... A moment later we were caught in cages. Later I don't remember anything, I woke up in the lab... My little Tyler... Most probably dead..."

Carlos started sobbing quietly and like Blu, he covered his face with wings. Blu understood why Carlos didn't want to mention his family, the story was really sad.

"I'm sorry," said Blu when he patted Carlos on the back.

"Now you know what it's like... But time heals wounds, even such wounds... Either you learn to live without it, or you'll be trapped in your mind thinking only about Jewel," said Carlos when he stopped sobbing.

"But I can't..." he mumbled Blu. They were sitting in silence, underneath them there was the noise of passing cars and other vehicles. In front of them the skyscrapers started to be illuminated with lights that hurt the eyes, but Blu and Carlos didn't pay the slightest attention to it.

"I feel sorry for Blu, he's a cool boy in general, but sometimes he does... But I have to focus on myself... What now? I have no goal, I can only go back to Rio with nothing more," thought Carlos.

"What are you going to do now?" Carlos finally asked.

"I don't know, I think I'll go back to Linda.

"to this girl?" asked Carlos.

"Do I have another choice? The only reason why I'm here is because of Jewel and she's not here, so there's nothing left of me," said Blu.

"Well, I'm sorry," said Carlos.

"What about you? Will you stay here?" said Blu.

"I've lived in Rio for as long as I can remember and I'd like to live there until the end... I'll go back there and I think it's best if I forget everything," said Carlos.

"Yes... I think this is the best way," said Blu quietly.

"But before we leave, why don't we make a flight to the beach?" asked Carlos.

"Actually... When I think about going back, something hurts inside me... Let's go over," said Blu. They both headed for the eastern part of the city, towards the coast that was not far from them. From their place there was a small outline of a golden beach, which was a small beach in comparison to the whole big city. A moment later they found themselves on a golden island, walking on it in embarrassing silence. The sand was cold and unpleasant to the touch.

"I would like to be alone with Jewel here," said Blu.

"Me and Lily were on the beach a lot... Mostly when it was sunrise, she thought it was a very romantic moment," said Carlos.

"I'm sure Jewel would have said the same thing... Who is Lily?" asked Blu.

"She's my wife, I forgot to tell you before," said Carlos.

"You told me your Jewel story was long, tell me your story, please," added Carlos.

"Really? I want to listen to you?" said Blu, surprised.

"We have time, now nothing is chasing us," said Carlos.

"Well... Ekh... All right, let's sit down," suggested Blu. They both sat in a straight line from the moon and Blu started to talk about how she tried to kiss Jewel during the first meeting.

"You wanted to kiss the girl the first time you met her," said Carlos surprised.

"Well... Ekh... Sort of?" said Blu, insecure and embarrassed. Carlos snorted with laughter and when he calmed down, Blu started to talk. He talked about how they were both kidnapped and chained to each other by a chain that positively developed their knowledge. He told them how they met a toucan named Rafael, who was showing them around Rio.

"Rafael? He has a wife, Eve?" asked Carlos suddenly and spontaneously.

"Yes... That's him, how do you know him?" Blu asked.

"Hah, a good old friend, the king of the carnival, a good entertainer, but also a good friend," said Carlos laughing. Blu continued his story about how in the samba club almost he and Jewel kissed each other, but unfortunately they didn't manage to do it, which he "unfortunately" strongly emphasized. Later he started to talk about the advantages of Jewel.

"She is so smart, clever, agile, but also beautiful like an angel... If you had seen her, you would have thought she was an angel," said Blu.

"I don't doubt it... But what happened next?" asked Carlos. Blu started the story again and told the story that they had a fight in a rather unforgiving way, and the biggest emotion in Blu's story was when he talked about how he jumped out of the plane and then they kissed for the first time. The joyful emotions disappeared when he started telling us what happened next.

"And so it was... You already know everything," said Blu.

"That's how it happens sometimes... That's the life," said Carlos.

"Life is unfair," said Blu.

"Maybe, but it's unexpected, maybe you'll find another chosen one," said Carlos.

"No one will be able to match Jewel," he quickly rejected Blu.

"We were crossed by the same fate... Unfortunately," said Carlos.

"But you didn't have any influence on it, and I did," said Blu.

"You think so, Lily or I could have stayed and watched the baby, that's the way Blu's life is, nothing will change that, I'm sorry," said Carlos. The sun started to give its shine to the beach, which was slowly becoming gold, the sun was rising and the darkness disappeared instantly. The sand began to warm up gently, warming the lower parts of Blu's and Carlos' body.

"It's already morning, so what do we do?

"We're coming back, there's nothing left for us", Blu decided. He took the GPS out of the bag and turned it on.

Rio de Janeiro" said Blu, "and the GPS chose the route.

"I did everything I could to find it... But it was too late... All I can do is go back to Linda, go back to Minnesota, go back to my cage with the bell ringing... Back to your old dusty self" thought sadly Blu, after which he and Carlos left the beaches.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : _**Return**_

Blu and Carlos stopped in front of the city for a while, not knowing why. They just wanted to sit down quietly. They expected that this would be the end of their journey and that they would never meet again when they returned to Rio.

"Are you sure you want this?" Carlos asked at some point. Blu raised his head and thought about it again. Carlos thought it was a sign to continue.

"Do you want to go back to this girl? Don't you want to stay here?" Carlos asked.

"Do I have another choice? Anyway, no one else besides Linda appreciates me... Apart from Jewel, but I think it's a closed topic," said Blu. For the next 5 minutes they waited for nothing listening to the city start to wake up.

After those 5 minutes of deafening silence there was no one in the area anymore. Blu again set the route to Rio, and then together with Carlos they were heading towards the city.

"And you, Carlos? Do you have any plans?" He decided to ask him. He did it. Carlos was sulking at this question for a while, thinking about it more than anyone else.

"Well, I guess the best way to do that is just to forget all about it. Just live as if nothing had happened. It's just that. I offer you the same solution," said Carlos.

"It's going to be really difficult..." he sighed, and then both of them fell silent. Most of the way was very quiet, but the atmosphere around them was quite nervous. They both thought about what they would do when they were in Rio. They didn't even look at each other, they were afraid to turn their heads so they wouldn't start a conversation that would probably be nervous and there would be a nervous silence every now and then.

"Why don't we take a break?" Carlos asked halfway down the road.

"We can do it all the time. There's not much left to go on," he answered coolly without looking at Carlos. Carlos mumbled something nervously and then there was silence again. They were flying over different terrains: Above forests, smaller or larger villages, but most often under them there was a loud highway, on which there were a lot of vehicles driving at different speeds in the morning. Some vehicles drove slowly without being in a hurry and were overtaken by those who drove much faster than the slower ones. Most of the time they were trucks that delivered products to or from Salvador. When it would seem that the rest of the road would be the same as the previous one, the quiet Blu broke the awkward silence.

"And you still remember about your wife and Tyler? - He asked Blu. Carlos was wondering about this question for quite a long time again, trying to answer it, but after a while he had prepared an answer.

"Unfortunately, it cannot be so easily erased from memory. I would like not to remember about them, but sometimes mainly in the evenings they remind me very often. Unfortunately, you can't completely forget about someone. You can only decrease your willingness to think about this person Blu. You will understand it in your own time. There will come a time when the time when you will remember about Jewel is only winter long evenings." Carlos answered with some satisfaction.

"Yes, you're probably right...Blu answered quietly. Blu took it out of his GPS bag to check the distance between them and Rio.

"Less than..."

"30 kilometers. In a moment we will be in the city," Blu said, "but his voice was sad and disappointed.

"Great..." said Carlos with a similar tone as Blu. Time passed and Blu and Carlos were getting closer to Rio de Janeiro. Even though Blu was in the same mood, Carlos was quietly happy to finally see the city he had lived in for so long, the city he lacked so much.

"10 kilometers, the journey was quite fast, I didn't even realize when we had travelled so far," said Blu when he took out his device again.

"Sometimes it is," said Carlos with a slightly excited tone.

"When I get back to Rio... I'm supposed to go back to Linda right away, can I still enjoy my freedom a little bit more? Ekh... I don't know... Life used to be... Easier than before..." Blu thought when he noticed the signs that said they had less than five kilometers to go to Rio.

"5 kilometers, we are almost home," said Blu. And so it was. After less than 10 quick minutes Blu and Carlos started to see the first buildings of the city.

"Finally! Rio!" Said Carlos loudly breathing in a lot of air. Blu was surprised by his behavior, but generally it didn't make much difference whether Carlos was happy or not.

"Yes, well..." said Blu when they both stopped at a nearby branch with a view of the whole city.

"It was nice to meet you... Now we're free, I'm flying here and there..." Blu said, looking around the vast city.

"To be honest, I'm in no hurry at all, so I'll be happy to keep you company if you want," Carlos said.

"Sure, why not," said Blu after a while, and then they set off on a short journey.

"So, what would you like to visit?" Carlos asked.

"In fact, I don't know. Let's just go through the city, see what we can do," said Blu. They both flew over markets, bigger or smaller avenues. They stopped at bigger buildings to see the city from above. They watched every nook and cranny of the city they were interested in. They flew over people's heads, but not so low as not to be enough. Maybe an hour, maybe two, has passed, when Blu and Carlos decided to take a longer break. They decided to go to the statue of Christ on the hill. It was already quite late in the morning when they talked to each other on various subjects. They tried not to talk about sensitive topics, but rather to talk about those that were really interesting. However, the topics were quickly exhausted and there was again a deafening silence. However, it was solved by two Blu's friends.

"Blu? Blu!" Blu heard a familiar voice. It was Nico! Blu turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. Nico and Pedro were approaching him!

"Nico? Pedro? But you..." He didn't finish the Blu sentence because Nico and Pedro were already there for him.

"Where have you been?!" He asked Nico. Blu looked at Carlos. Blu just laughed nervously.

"Whatever, we have important news!" Said Pedro.

"Unfortunately, it's not for me. Jewel is gone, I know it, that's why I'm leaving Brazil tomorrow", said the disappointed Blu.

"But it's not true!" Pedro answered.

"So where is she?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well, it may sound unbelievable, but she's here... In Rio!" He said it almost with Nico screaming.

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Before the chapter, I wanted to apologize for my lower activity than before. Now it can only be better! Meanwhile, I invite you to the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 15: _**Soon**_

Blu on this news could not initially believe looking at Nick and Pedro with some suspicion.

-If you want to keep me in Brazil this way...

-Do you really not believe us? Jewel is here, but he needs help," said Nico with determination. Blu was even more surprised by this fact, he stood stunned for a few moments by the sight of walking from the side of Nico to the side of Pedro. At that moment Carlos approached Blu with a serious facial expression.

-But why don't you believe them? You've done so much for her, it's possible that she's in danger. - said Carlos in the direction of Blu.

-All right, but what exactly happened? - He asked Blu. Nico and Pedro looked at each other with an uncertain outlook, as if they were afraid to say a word.

-N... N... Nigel," said Pedro quietly.

-Who? - He asked Blu.

-Nigel! He survived the accident! Now he has imprisoned Jewel and is going to kill her! - Finally, he shouted out Nico, unable to withstand the tension. On the one hand, when Blu heard this, he calmed down because he knew that Jewel was alive. On the other hand, he was terrified that he was in danger.

-So you have to save her! - said with combat readiness Blu, but was quickly calmed down by Carlos, who kept his cool.

-BLUE, wait," said Carlos calmly as he squeezed Blu by the shoulders.

-What am I waiting for? You said yourself that I have sacrificed so much road. I can't give up now, I can't! - said determined Blu.

-But don't you think it's suspicious? - Carlos asked.

-What is suspicious? - He interfered with Nico's dialogue.

-If Nigel had to kill Jewel, he would have already done it. And he hasn't done it yet. He's waiting for something, or for someone... - Carlos answered.

-Wait, how do you know about this? - He asked Blu. Nico and Pedro decided to sit next to Blu and Carlos to start talking.

-One day I was flying over the jungle to find fresh mangoes at the club to make drinks. Then I noticed blue feathers hanging from a tree. I decided to follow them. Already then I knew something was wrong. I honestly didn't want to believe that Jewel left you. I found the last pen that wasn't high above the ground. That's when I felt something jumping on me and crushing to the ground... And then I realized it was Nigel! - he screamed in horror at Nico. He was still experiencing this dramatic situation, but he decided to continue.

-When I was lying on the ground, I saw Jewel, who was trapped in a rusty cage. She was terribly afraid and kept calling your name Blu. Nigel told me that he wanted to kill Jewel in revenge. But before that happens, I want to torture her," finished Nico. Blu's pupils widened widely and his heart rate accelerated.

-We have to save her! - said Blu when he got up.

-First we have to have a plan," said Carlos, also getting up.

-It will take too long! - He complained about Blu.

-Nico, tell us what else you saw - Carlos turned to Nico without paying attention to Blu.

-Well... If I remember correctly... So, Hey Blu, do you remember those monkeys that attacked us once before? - Nico asked.

-Yes... Are they there too? - He asked Blu.

-Unfortunately... Coming back, I saw Jewel from above, she's trapped in a cage, I saw her crying," Nico replied.

-So what now? - He asked Blu more and more terrified. Only Carlos kept a calm face. He was sitting still and probably looking for answers, thinking about a plan that could be effective.

-So they are outnumbered... - Carlos mumbled to himself. Everyone was waiting in suspense for what Carlos would say. But he still didn't say anything, he just kept wondering. Soon, however, when the sun was shining on his eyes, he lifted his head and wiped his eyes.

-We can't beat them," said Carlos.

Nico and Pedro looked surprised at each other.

-I thought you were thinking about something, did you think about it for so long?! - Blu asked, "You're upset.

-We can't beat them, but nature will help us," said Carlos.

-In the daytime, we will be too obvious. We will go there at night," added Carlos.

-We can't wait that long! Jewel could die at any moment! - said Blu.

-If he had to kill her, he would have already killed her. He's waiting for something or someone," said Carlos calmly again.

-Probably on me," he answered in a sad tone. Carlos didn't answer. He just got up and straightened up.

-Where exactly is it? - Carlos asked.

-Just outside the city, I'll take you later," Nico replied.

-Meanwhile... We are waiting," decided Carlos.

-Wait? Should we just wait? So much time I was looking for her to just sit down and wait like you did now?! - said Blu more loudly.

-Look, I want the best. You can't defeat them by yourself. If you fly now she will die and you will most likely be seriously injured - said Carlos. Blu turned to his friends. Nico and Pedro nodded in the head movement. Blu was reluctant to sit down and sigh hard.

-Are you sure about your plan? - He asked Blu.

-Only time knows the answer. Nobody else. Now relax, we won't figure out anything else. - Carlos answered. And they were actually waiting. It was noon when the plan was confirmed and the four of them were waiting for the sun to set behind the horizon and sunset to come. Carlos didn't seem to be upset at all about the situation, he was the complete opposite of Blu, who sat and asked about the plan all the time. His surprise was even greater when every answer was calm and balanced.

-Aren't you afraid? Aren't you nervous? - He asked Blu.

-Do you remember when we were in the cave and had to hide and run away? - Carlos asked. Blu nodded in the movement of his head.

-When I was imprisoned there, it was just a normal day. I'm not afraid of just anything, not after what I've been through..." said Carlos. Time passed slowly, every minute was long for Blu, who was still thinking about Jewel, wondering how he currently feels. Nico and Pedro had to fly away to do some business with the club they owned. Humor of Blu decided to improve Carlos, who saw the embarrassment of Blu.

-Don't be afraid of Blu. It will be fine. If so much time has passed and is still alive, it will be good to believe me. - said Carlos.

-He just doesn't want to lose her. I don't want to have a fate like yours. - Blu answered.

A few hours later

It's been a few hours since Blu and Carlos exchanged their last words. During this time Blu decided to take a nap. He slept so long that when he woke up it was sunset and Nico and Pedro were next to him.

-You slept for a long time," said Carlos briefly. Blu stood up and looked around. For a short while he rubbed his eyes and then his eyes became more conscious.

-Is it time now? - He asked Blu still in a sleeping voice.

-Soon it will be Blu, soon it will be soon," said Carlos, "but he started to think more about his plan.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: _**Son **_

"So our plan is to attack them at night, right? I guess I got it right, didn't I? Didn't we? What is our plan? he kept asking Blu, who was upset. He was walking around Carlos, who was just playing with the stick next to him. He was just spinning the wheels on the statue playing with it. Nico and Pedro were watching Carlos, hoping that their leader would finally say something, but he didn't just say something, he just kept silent and continued to draw circles.

"Carlos? Are you listening to me? Wake up," said Blu as he approached him and poked him.

"Easy, Blu, why are you so nervous?" asked Carlos. Blu snorted. He thought it was an idiotic question, he didn't answer it.

"Do you know why I'm alone?" Asked Carlos. Blu waved his head to the left and right.

"At that time, I was so upset and scared that I didn't even know what to do. I lost a lot of time and maybe I lost my family forever." Carlos answered.

"Are you alone?" Asked Nico at the end, expressing his sympathy for him. Carlos didn't want to go back to the subject, so he didn't answer but went back to his work.

"Okay, I understand everything, but do you have a background? He asked Blu. Carlos threw away a stick that fell a few meters down. He got up and straightened up.

"Yes, I have a plan. It's still too bright, so we can't go there. At night we will set off, if Jewel is standing somewhere near some bushes, maybe we can open the cage from them. If not, there is no other way out... We'll have to fight," said Carlos. The blouse swallowed the saliva. He didn't want to fight, but he realized that there was no other way out.

"If you say so," replied Blu, pretending to be calm.

"Meanwhile, we can slowly be ready..." Carlos answered.

"For what?" asked Pedro.

"Carlos answered, "To what will happen. With these words, Carlos fell silent and just sat down and waited, not paying attention to most things. Although Nico and Pedro were surprised that he was so calm, Blu knew that after what he had experienced there was nothing to be afraid of. Soon the sun went down and the moon ascended to the night sky. It was already completely dark. Then in front of Blu Carlos he stood up and looked at all sides. He grunted to draw attention to himself. He didn't have to do it, because everyone had been focused on him for a long time.

"All right," said Carlos.

"I think it's time, Nico, drive," added Carlos.

"Okay, so that way" said Nico, showing his wing to the left of the city, where behind that part was the jungle. Blues showed both joy and fear with their faces.

Everything alternated. Carlos didn't say anything to him because he didn't want to stress him out. Nico went first, Carlos was right behind him, Pedro was right next to him, and only after him was Blu, who was immersed in his own thoughts.

"Jewel, I'm coming for you... And I can sacrifice everything I can to save you," thought Blu when he decided to get out of his mind and join the rest of the stakes. Nico, meanwhile, had already managed to show Carlos where exactly he saw where Jewel was trapped from quite a distance. Carlos nodded his head and then moved to the back. A moment later, when they were about to fly over the jungle, Carlos stopped.

"What are you doing?" asked Blu surprised.

"We'll be visible from the sky, we have to get there," said Carlos when he landed on hard ground. The rest of the crew did the same, because now they had nothing else to lose. They had to listen to him now. They all landed on the ground and then entered the dark and wild jungle. Carlos was on his way ahead. He warned where there were some sticks that could make a lot of unnecessary noise to discover their positions.

"Are we going well?" asked Carlos.

"Yes, well," said Nico. They were breaking through various branches, leaves, each with the utmost care. Shortly afterwards, a woman's crying broke out in the area.

It's Jewel!" said Blu loudly.

"Shhhh! I know! Shut up if you want everything to work out. We have to hurry, but be just as quiet," said Carlos. So they started to break through more ivies and other obstacles faster. They followed the voice of Jewel, who was crying. Blu tried to get there as fast as possible, but Carlos was an effective obstacle. Soon they reached the place. Jewel's voice was very loud and they knew that behind the bushes there was probably Jewel.

"Okay, you have to be quiet, I'll take the leaves off gently and see what the situation is," said Carlos. Carlos removed two large leaves. He did it slowly and almost completely without moving them. Carlos noticed Jewel, who was trapped in a rusty cage. Blu pushed himself next to Carlos.

"Jewel! " He screamed Blu, running out of the bushes right away.

"Blu! What are you doing?!" Carlos mumbled while holding his head. However, it was too late. Carlos and the others also ran out because they no longer had a choice. When Blu was at the cage, a bird came out in front of her, which was almost without feathers but had a similar voice.

"Hello Blu" said the bird. Carlos Nico and Pedro joined him. They didn't even have time to turn around and a herd of marmosets surrounded them. Carlos looked at the bird, his face became drunk.

"Nigel?!" shouted surprised Carlos. Nigel laughed shortly when he saw how surprised Blu was.

"Carlos? How do you know him?" said Blu, surprised.

"Nigel? What do you... What happened to you?" said Blu immediately. Nigel bent his head so that he could see his whole body destroyed.

"Ah, this? You made me Blu, remember the plane?" Nigel asked.

"I miraculously survived it, but it didn't end well for me," added Nigel. He looked really terrible. Nico lost consciousness for a moment, but Pedro managed to catch him. They had no way out, now they had to wait for further events.

"Blu!" Suddenly Jewel spoke.

"Jewel!" answered Blu trying to approach her, but Nigel disturbed her.

"Don't even walk! And if you take one step, your bird will look just like me," Nigel said, "dangerously. Blu immediately went back a few steps backwards. Carlos wasn't the only one who spoke. He was in his head and his face was really showing pain.

"Is Carlos all right?" asked Blu. Carlos didn't answer. Again there was Nigel's short but loud laughter.

"Carlos, can't you really see it? Don't you remember who Blu is?" Said Nigel. To which Carlos shook his head.

"Blu...Is your SON!" Nigel laughed maliciously.

Blu and Carlos looked at each other with their eyes wide open. Blu was surprised at it, but Carlos' face spoke as if she was hiding something, and he didn't want to admit it...

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:_** Dad**_

"Wait, what? What does that mean?" said Blu, confused by the whole situation. He couldn't believe Nigel's words, but Carlos' face, which stuck in his face, surprised him even more.

"15 years old Carlos, 15 years old... And we see each other again," said Nigel standing in front of Jewel, laughing sinisterly. Carlos tightened his nose tighter. He was clearly nervous. He wanted to approach Nigel, but he knew he couldn't do it.

"Do you understand anything about it?" Pedro asked.

"Nothing but nothing..." Nico, who were standing behind the back of Blu and Carlos, answered.

"You better tell me where my wife is!" shouted Carlos.

"And you don't have to worry about her anymore. She is already at eternal rest," said Nigel.

"She's...she's...dead?" asked Carlos.

"Maybe I didn't see you looking for her, but one thing makes me wonder... How did you find Blu?" Carlos asked.

"Please tell Carlos that this is a joke... It can't be true! I'm begging you to say something," begged Blu.

"Ekh... Well... I saw something familiar about you from the very beginning, but I didn't know what it was yet... I didn't want to say it in order not to be mad... But now I'm sure... Blu, you're the one who disappeared 15 years ago in Rio, your real name is Tyler," said Carlos. Blu is stupefied. He didn't know what to say. He's never seen his parents before, he hasn't even thought about them, and here he suddenly sees his father, who's healthy! Blu still resisted this thought, but all the arguments pointed to the fact that it was true.

"What?" he mumbled Blu back from Carlos.

"Yes, Blu, it's true... Now listen, I'll tell you something..." Nigel started, and then he started to talk about how it all started for Blu. Blu listened to it with great pain of heart knowing that it was all probably true.

At that time Carlos was wondering how to escape from the oppression. He was looking around, he didn't find anything useful. He was looking for anything until he felt something hard and cold with his claws. He bent his head down and saw a medium-sized stone. He took the opportunity that Nigel started telling the whole story for Blu, so he picked up the stone and wondered how to use it. Soon he came up with an idea.

"On my signal you'll start and open the Jewel cage," said Carlos. He pointed a stone at Nigel's head, and was just waiting for a good opportunity.

"Now, run!" shouted Carlos when he threw the stone. Nigel, not expecting any such movement, was stunned when he was hit straight in the head. Blu was even more surprised what was going on. But when he realized that Carlos was running up to Nigel and Nico and Pedro were trying to open the cage, Jewel realized and knew he had to do something. He saw the marmosets start running up to Nico and Pedro. He started thinking in panic until he noticed a pile of fruit lying near him. He ran up to them and took a handful.

"Hey, you monkeys!" He screamed Blu when he started throwing fruit.

Meanwhile, Carlos had already struck the first blow for Nigel, putting him on the ground.

"You... It's all because of you," said Carlos when he struck the second blow. It might seem like Carlos is faster and more agile, but Nigel got his hands on it a moment later and gave up the previous blows.

"If you had been more reasonable, nothing would have happened," said Nigel.

"No, it's not..." Carlos replied, but he was already thinking about it. This meant that he had to take the blow again from his opponent.

"If someone had stayed with Tyler, nothing would have happened to anyone! It's your fault, Carlos, yours!" shouted Nigel. Carlos actually felt guilty and made it clear to Nigel by being more and more thoughtful and generally less active. He started to take the punches more and more often...

"Come on, guys! "She hurried to Jewel when she saw that the Blu ammunition was running out and behind their backs there were still a few monkeys.

"We try, but it's not that easy!" Nico replied, trying to open a rusty cage.

Soon Blu threw out the last bullet and stood by with nothing.

"Oopss..." said Blu when he started looking for something else. He searched for a short while, because he also found the stones. He took it in his wing and started throwing it as fast as he could.

"That's good, move away!" Blu was screaming, throwing his opponents. After a few minutes all the marmosets escaped and finally they could open the cage without any stress. Blu approached them because he noticed that they still couldn't open the cage.

"Ah, give me better," said Blu when he approached the frame. He pulled out his claw and put it in the castle. A few moments was enough for the cage to open. Immediately Jewel jumped on Blu, hugging him.

"Ohhhh, Blu, I missed him so much," said Jewel crying with happiness.

"Believe me, so did I," answered Blu, laughing. But Blu remembered one person.

"Wait, where's Carlos?" asked Blu. Carlos and Nigel didn't even realize how fast they jumped off and reached a high cliff with sharp rocks downstairs. Carlos was completely resigned by Nigel's words, he couldn't think. Nigel managed to push him to the edge of the cliff.

"It was great to see you after all these years, but I think this is where your adventure ends," said Nigel. Carlos turned his back and saw some sharp rocks waiting for him downstairs.

"Nevertheless, don't forget that you're the one who started it all," said Nigel, retreating backwards to gain momentum. A moment later, Nigel took off and started to approach Carlos drastically.

"No, you started everything," said Carlos.

"And you will finish it!" Carlos finished. He gathered his last strength and prepared himself to fight back Nigel's attack. When Nigel was close to him, he quickly turned around and pulled Nigel into the abyss. Carlos watched as the featherless bird fell into the abyss to hear its last sound.

"And you will finish it," said Carlos when he left.

"Did you find him?" asked Blu when he noticed that Nico and Pedro had returned from their search.

"Unfortunately, no" answered Pedro.

"Where could he be...?

"Here," said Hardy, Carlos' voice coming from the depths of the forest. Everyone paid attention to him, especially Blu, who smiled immediately.

"I thought you couldn't do it," said Blu.

"I'm not that weak," laughed Carlos.

"Well... So I have to explain something to you," said Carlos.

"I know everything, Nigel explained everything to me," said Blu.

"Really? Oh... Ekh..."

"You don't have to explain yourself... Something like that could have happened to anyone," helped Blu.

"But I lost you for 15 years... How do we fix it now?" Blu asked.

"We have time for that... Daddy" said Blu with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later

It was sunset when Eva had to leave the apartment. Rafael stayed alone and had to take care of his chicks, which, as usual, created a lot of problems.

"Ahhh... Who did you go after?! What's wrong with you guys?" started talking to himself when Rafael grabbed them one by one. Eventually he managed to catch the last one and calm him down.

"Carlos, calm down, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm going to call my mother?!" said the dangerous Rafael. The chick heard these words and immediately calmed down.

"Eh... Carlos... That's what my friend's name was... If I could see him..." thought Rafael, remembering Carlos.

"And you can see him," Rafael heard a voice.

"Oh, it even sounded like that! Seriously, I have a good memory," said Rafael without expecting who he had behind him.

"Turn around" heard Rafael again. Slowly he turned around and immediately opened his mouth wide when he understood who he was seeing in front of him.

"Oh... That's you?!" almost shouted Rafael when he was shocked.

"What, do you remember my voice and not my appearance?" asked Carlos rhetorically to Rafael laughing. Rafael slowly approached me looking at Carlos.

"Wow... It's really you! But what happened to you for 15 years!" said Rafael surprised.

"Um... It's quite a long story, can I come in?" asked Carlos.

"Sure, go in and tell the story," invited Rafael to come in. Carlos was looking around Rafael and Eva's apartment as he walked in. Everything looked the same as he remembered in his own memory, everything matched one thing. He thought that such things were never forgotten and sat by the wall in a specially prepared place, a place that was once specially for him, because he helped Rafael and Eva to build this nest. He was an honorary guest there.

"So tell me, how come I haven't seen you for 15 years?" asked Rafael, sitting opposite him.

"Well... it all started with..." Carlos started when Eva entered the apartment and immediately noticed Carlos sitting in his seat. She was also intoxicated by it.

"Carlos?! But how did you get here... You here..." Eva repeated, and finally Carlos asked her to sit down. Despite the requests, she did not do it, she just kept looking at Carlos, not believing her eyes that it was really him. It was only when she noticed Rafael nodding his head that she listened. She sat down with Rafael, and then they both listened to Carlos' rich stories. They listened for a few good moments and even more to his stories about how he found himself in the cave where he lived for several years, how he found Blu, who was wandering alone, how he finally managed to free himself with him, how they went to Sao Paulo, until he told them how he discovered that his son was next to him and his name was Blu.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait... Your Tyler is Blu?!" said Rafael, surprised.

"Yes, I found my son after so many years of searching... I couldn't believe it myself, but it's true," said Carlos completely seriously.

"Wow, that's amazing! We have to tell him!" said Rafael immediately.

"He already knows about it and is busy, so let him enjoy the freedom he finally has," said Carlos when he looked at the twilight outside. Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel were in the summer house where they spent their first night together. They watched the city, which was illuminated by millions of lights.

"Oh... Freedom, how beautiful it is!" said Jewel happy.

"Yes... You know, it was a very long journey for me..." Blu answered thoughtfully. There was a short break. Jewel was wondering what feelings Blu had for his father, so she decided to ask.

"Hey Blu, um... You're not really mad at your dad, are you?" said Jewel.

"Why should I?" he asked Blu.

"You know... He left you... For 15 years... " said Jewel. Blu had already told her the whole story in detail before.

"He couldn't help it, our species would never be able to fly as far away as Rio and Minnesota," said Blu. Jewel started giggling.

"Ah Blu, you and your funny scientific words!" said Jewel laughing quietly. Blu was a little surprised, but he didn't care because her laughter was so cute...

Again there was a moment of silence. It was a good time for both of them to think about what had happened so far and to analyze their future.

"Blu?" started Jewel a little bit insecure.

"Yes?" asked Blu.

"What's next for us? You know what I mean," said Jewel. Blu was wondering about that question. He still didn't know if he would return to Minnesota or stay here in Brazil. Although his choice was obvious, Linda's words were quite significant. Blu had been wondering for a few days whether he shouldn't decide about his own life. This journey has taught Blu a lot.

"I don't know, it depends a lot on Linda," said Blu.

"Blu, stop it!" said Jewel more strongly. It caught the attention of Blu.

"Why are you listening to a man? I mean, I know she means a lot to you, but, you know... You can't always be with you, there's a time when something's coming to an end and maybe it's that time? Maybe you shouldn't be with Linda anymore, just... You know... With me?" these last words Jewel said a little bit quieter, as if she was hoping that Blu wouldn't hear it. However, Blu heard it well, but to his surprise Jewel wasn't outraged, only as if he blended into the current of thoughts. This was clearly another sign that he should have lived on his own and on his own. In the end, he flew such a distance himself! Nevertheless, Blu still wondered about this question, on the one hand he also felt that with Jewel he will be really happy, he felt it from the time when they confessed their love. On the other hand, it was a good bird, and he didn't just want to leave Linda out of his heart.

"I don't know Jewel... But I think you're right," he said a few moments later. Again there was silence. They were just looking at a city that was as bright as the sun. They were surrounded by joy, only sometimes the wind would make a quiet noise.

But the break was interrupted...

"Blu?" started Jewel again.

"Can you promise me one thing?" asked Jewel.

"Everything to you, darling," said Blu.

"Promise me you will never leave me again," asked Jewel.

"I promise Jewel. After everything I had gone through and felt I understood that there are even more important people than people... I will be there for you Jewel... Forever..." answered Blu. They hugged each other and enjoyed their bodies.

* * *

_**The end of another story! Many thanks to all those who read the story and to those who supported me! See you in the next stories!**_


End file.
